


Scars and Stings

by beatnik (foghoorn), foghoorn, Knee4Loki



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gang Rape, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Love, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foghoorn/pseuds/beatnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/foghoorn/pseuds/foghoorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knee4Loki/pseuds/Knee4Loki
Summary: Note: This is Knee4Loki's original story, I'm just editing it! Go check out their original, unedited version.Jessica is a new face in Hollywood, fresh out of a London production of Hamlet, she's been scouted by a very famous director. But what happens when he gives her the lead in a new erotica book adaptation- set to be the biggest cinematic release of the year? Who is her mysterious co-star Tom Hiddleston? And what happens when they have to live together?(The first chapter begins with Jessica mid scene - filming as her character Clara.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scars and Stings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503107) by [Knee4Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knee4Loki/pseuds/Knee4Loki). 



> Hey everyone! This is my first non-original work, but not my first editing. If you want me to be an editor for any of your fics, you're welcome to drop a comment anytime. Full full creds to Knee4Loki for writing this as this is just a slightly edited version of it, less spelling and grammar mistakes, less confusion in speech.

It was dark.

I reached out in front of me slowly, pausing to see my warm breath mixing with the cold air of the night. In my ear my heart beat furiously, the adrenaline coursing through my system.

I readied myself and resumed my task, quickly lunging my body forward, hoping to make contact with a lever, that I just knew would be on the adjacent wall.

Even in the dark, my precision was accurate and my weight pressed down on the lever. In a split second, bright white light beamed all around, blinding me and causing me to wince. Stepping back, I observed my surroundings.

Typical.

I could see that they’d chosen an oversized, deserted car park. It was laden with lines of thick concrete pillars and an elevator at the far end of the structure. Breaking from my observation, I instinctively touched my hand to my ear to feel for my earpiece. “This is Alpha One. Surroundings cleared, no back up required. Proceeding with caution.” I whispered. I was met with silence- no reply. No connection.

I smiled to myself, this was as cliché as things could get. The ear piece, the abandoned warehouse and my own black leather kit. The whole thing screamed James Bond. Remembering the situation I was in, I pulled out a small handgun from my pocket and pattered towards the small elevator.

Before I entered, I scanned for security cameras, smiling to myself once I completed the search- there weren’t any. This meant I could enter the elevator undetected - but of course - that’s what they’d expect me to do. I pressed the elevator button and instead proceeded to take the stairs.

I wasn’t sure how long I had been walking up but I prayed that I hadn’t taken too long. I was glad for my training, but now the pain through my calves was starting to hit home. The door was in front of me; I reached what I hoped, was the last flight of stairs.

To my glee, there was no security waiting. Making a run for it, I cautiously pulled open the grey steel door and peered through, stepping out onto the whitewashed corridor once I had checked.

I pressed a finger to my earpiece again. “Well this isn’t creepy at all.” Again I was met with dead silence from the receiving end.

“Wow, you're quiet for once.” I joked. “Usually I can’t shut you up.” I added hoping to ease the tension of the situation.

“I’m sorry Alpha One," the other end replied, "it’s just a tense time for us all.” I smiled, there he was. I trusted Mike more than anyone and always insisted that he be my eyes, ears and co-ordinator on every mission. We had met during my training and clicked instantly. Although not field material, Mike was one of the smartest people on the tech team, even if everything remained strictly professional, we’d become close, like brother and sister.

“What is it with these villains?" I asked, smirking as I looked down the dim corridor. “What do you mean Ginger?” Mike replied. I laughed.

Although the company gave me the code name Alpha One, Mike had always used Ginger- it was a poke at my red hair colour. When first joining the company, they’d asked me to dye my hair, so I’d be better hidden on covert ops, but as usual my stubborn personality refused to comply. They just shrugged. They didn’t care if I died, I could be easily replaced. Snapping back to Mike, I answered.

“These villains, they never, ever have a sense of interior design. I mean I’ve seen more colour in a black hole.”

“You’ve never seen a black hole you idiot, and if you're not careful the walls will be decorated.”

“How so?” I replied casually, knowing what he had meant but wanting to tease him anyway.

“With your blood, of course.” He said dramatically.

We both went quiet as I started edging down the corridor. Squinting through the darkness, I saw another door. However this one was wooden. This didn’t seem right.

My hand flew to my earpiece. “Mike..” I began.

“I know.” He replied solemnly.

My heart rate started to increase as I pushed on. It wasn’t what was behind the door that was setting me on edge. It was the door itself. The fact it was wooden didn’t settle right. It gave the person behind no reinforcement and no protection. Why would one of the worlds biggest arms dealers have absolutely no protection? Unless….

“GINGER, RETREAT!” Mike shouted into my earpiece. At the same moment I heard rapid gunfire and saw bullet holes appear in the wooden door in front of me. I clicked my gun into place, getting ready for a shootout with the asshole who had tried to kill me.

However when I whipped around to fire back, it dawned on me that there was no attacker from behind. I turned and fired back at the wooden door just as more rounds came shooting straight back. Luckily my opponent couldn’t fire straight.

"Ginger stop now!” Mike screamed. I moved out of the way quickly.

"Mike, I know I was concerned about the walls but I didn’t actually want my blood to paint them! I have to shoot back you idiot!”

Mike huffed. "No you’re the idiot. Do not fucking move.” I stopped, lowered my gun, and the shooting stopped.

“What the hell Mike?” I was confused.

“Alpha One, next time I give orders do not question them, understand?”

Shit...Mike sounded pissed. “Oh Mike, come on, do you understand my position right now?” I snapped back. “I have no cover, there’s a fucking army of people behind that door and I can either fight on or flee like a sissy. But you want me to stand still. Are you fucking out of your mind?”

“Alpha One. Calm yourself. If you’d listen, you’d understand that there isn’t an army behind that door."

I paused, still confused. “Um mike, are you sure you're not following another mission? Did you see the amount of ammo coming at me? Luckily they thought I was walking up on the left side, otherwise I would’ve been fucked.”

“That’s exactly it, stupid. There isn’t a person behind the door. There’s a motion sensored machine gun.” Mike said plainly.

“Wait what?”

“It’s a trap Ginger. It’s programmed to fire when it detects movements. That’s why the door is wooden. Luckily for you, someone’s knocked the machine to the left. Otherwise you would be that wall decoration you were talking about."

I started laughing.

"Uh.. Ginger? Why are you laughing? Is everything okay?” Mike asked, concerned.

“So it was just a machine?” I asked, chuckling.

“Um yeah, I’m pretty sure. Why… everything okay?” he sounded confused.

“IT WAS A FUCKING MACHINE. So there’s no one actually here. Is there? This was just a waste of time wasn’t it!” I screamed back. I was pissed. “Mike this is the second time this bastard and his friends have not been where intel has told us. This is fucking ridiculous.”

“The agency have lost some of our best men to this monster and he always remains one step ahead of us.” I was furious.

“Ginger calm down. We’ll get him. We always do get them in the end. Just head back to base and we’ll talk over with intel. Just take the exit and stick to the left please, I don’t want you getting shot.”

“Im sorry Mike.” I whispered. Before he could reply, I pulled out the earpiece and stamped on it. Turning away from the door I started walking towards the staircase.

“Fuck the agency.” I said aloud, looking straight ahead.

“Fuck the agency and fuck this man who keeps getting away. He’s responsible for all my friends' deaths and there is never-ending blood on his hands. I will avenge them, this time without the agency’s help because they can’t be trusted anymore. No one can be trusted anymore.”

I paused to take my gloves off and flung them on the floor.

“He will pay and no one, not even him, will see me coming this time. This time I will have the upper hand. And he will burn. He will burn down with all the rest of them.”

Looking back at the wooden door, I nodded. “Yes. He will burn. And I will be the match that sets him alight. Even if it means that I myself, burn out and fall.” With that I pushed open the stairwell door and exited.

“And CUT!”

I walked back into the corridor where David, our director, stood grinning. “Jessica. That was brilliant. Absolutely marvellous! That last speech gave me goose bumps. Ooh..." He thought of something excitedly. "We might actually use that as the voice over in the trailer.” He pulled out his notebook, noting his voiceover idea.

“Are you sure David?” I asked. “I thought I’d made a mess of the whole thing, the line about black holes was totally improvised.... I think it must be first day nerves. But if it’s not good enough I’m up for a re-take or whatever works….” I said hesitantly, looking towards the floor.

David put a hand under my chin and pulled my head up to look him dead in the eyes. “Look Jessica, stop worrying! I know it’s the first day of shooting but you're doing amazing. You’ve done the most amount of character preparation I’ve ever seen anyone do to this day and you’ve already proven you're more than capable of handling the role. Besides, you’re the only one who ever truly stood out. And that line about black holes was a stroke of comedic gold, it’s staying in there. I love it when my actors improvise, it shows they’re really becoming their character. So you have absolutely nothing to worry about.”

I could tell he honestly meant it and behind me I heard some of the camera crew murmur in agreement. I smiled at him. “Thanks David. I promise tomorrow I’ll be in better form, I just don’t know what’s up with me today.”

He sighed, keeping eye contact. “Jessica, do you seriously think that today didn’t go well? Today was awesome, we’ve established your character, the crew adore you and everyone else will.” He patted my shoulder affectionately. "Now go down to make up, take off the outfit, go to the hotel and get a good night's sleep, we’re starting early tomorrow.” He turned away, handing his notebook to his assistant, who carefully put it into his bag.

“David!” I called after him.

He spun on his toe to face me. “Uh, what scenes are we doing tomorrow? I’d like a head start, get my head in the game, you know?”

He laughed. “ Oh... Tom is going to love you.” He shook his head in disbelief. “You're both exactly the same, bloody characterisation and line learning all the time.”

I was confused. “Tom who?"

“Ah, sorry dear, did your assistant not tell you? Due to filming commitments with Marvel, Benedict has dropped out of the film. We had a replacement lined up and luckily he’s just as talented, and just as well known! You'll probably meet him tomorrow, we’re doing scene seven.”

I felt gutted, I was so excited to be working with Benedict. He’d been so nice during the audition process and I felt that our on screen chemistry would’ve been great.

“That’s a shame, I loved Ben.” I replied, disappointed. “So who’s this replacement?” I asked, intrigued.

“Oh Tom..." said David smirking. "Tom Hiddleston.” Then he turned away, not giving me time to ask who exactly Tom Hiddleston was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess heads back to her hotel and not only bumps into a friendly journalist, but also a strange man in the elevator...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who's viewed the first chapter! Again, massive creds to Knee4Loki, I'm only editing this.

The hotel was a twenty minute car journey away from site. I usually loved the serenity and quiet atmosphere of this journey, especially since we usually finished read-throughs way into the night. It gave me time to relax and just take a moment.  
Andrew, my driver, was lovely as well; although he didn’t talk much, he always listened to my ranting or exclamations and laughed or acted sympathetic where it was needed. I was slumped in my seat trying not to fall asleep when Lydia rang.

“Hello darling!” Her shrill voice greeted me.  
“Hey Lydia.” I groaned back.

  
“Aw darling, you sound totally pooped! It’s only day one of filming, what could they have possibly done that’s so bad?”   
I didn’t reply. They had done nothing.

  
“Jessica, darling? Everything okay?” She sounded genuinely concerned. A rarity for my publicist who usually just cared about the drama and gossip for our next interview.  
“It’s just... Lydia, this is a massive project and I’m scared, well I’m just nervous I guess. This is probably the biggest film I’ve ever done and so many people have big expectations of it... what If..." I paused briefly.  "What if they don’t like me as the title role, or I mess up so badly?”

“Oh Jessica, stop worrying! Look, if it gets too much we can send you to rehab or something, ooh that would make a great story! The coverage would be fabulous!”

I sighed to myself. Why was she always like this? I needed someone who was supportive and yet here I was, stuck with Lydia who… well, often forgot about her clients.   
“Yeah okay, I’m sorry Lydia I guess I’m just tired… I’m pulling up to the hotel now, so I guess we can talk tomorrow?” I looked over at Andrew. His brown eyes gave me a look of sympathy as he smiled gently.   
“Yes darling, you must rest that talent of yours! Before I forget there will be a young lady waiting for you in the hotel lobby, it won’t take long she’s just asking a couple of questions about the film before you turn down for the night! Okay? I have another call coming in, so I’ll message you later! Remember don’t give away details about the plot okay? Love you darling!”   
And with that she hung up. I let out a frustrated groan as Andrew chuckled.

I prayed the lobby would be busy. At least that would give me an excuse to “not see” any journalists who might be waiting. However, to my disappointment, there was only the receptionist and a young blonde lady, who waved as soon as I caught her eye.

I walked over to her, hoping I didn’t look too tired from the day's work.

“Jessica! How are you?” She sounded very happy. 

I put on a smile. “I’m wonderful, thanks. How are you?”   
I shook her hand but she pulled me into a hug. Shocked, I hugged her back.   
She laughed and patted me on the back. “I’m just great! I'm Charlotte, but you can call me Charlie! Oh yeah I’m sorry about the hug but it tends to be the best ice breaker!”  
I laughed. It did break the ice, and I felt at ease with her. Like I could say anything. I then thought of Lydia and remembered to keep certain things out of the conversation.

“Would you like a drink?” I asked. “We could head to the bar and talk there?”

She grinned and we proceeded to the bar.

A couple of drinks in and formalities behind us, me and Charlie had made friends. “Oh, my boss is going to kill me.” She sighed and laughed. “I haven’t even asked you a single question about the film!” I joined in with her laughter.

I suddenly had an idea. “We can do a quick fire Q&A! Will that be any use?" 

She shrugged, “That’ll work!”

“Really? I was kinda joking, I don’t actually mind answering long questions!”

  
Charlie laughed. “Nah, a simple Q&A will do, I don’t really enjoy writing the media sections of the magazine but my editor would fire me if I refused! Um...where shall we start? I'll tell you what, I’ll pull out my phone and record us! Then I won’t have to write anything!”

I laughed, I loved her enthusiasm. She tapped record. “Right Jessica, you’ve only just hit the Hollywood scene, how did you come across your lucky break?” She genuinely looked interested. I tried to look as professional as I could.

“Well Charlie, I graduated drama school when I was 22 and did a lot of theatre work the year after. But one night after a performance of Hamlet, I was approached by an agent who had been in the audience. She asked if I was looking for representation and it all went up from there!”

Charlie seemed happy with my reply. “Wow, so you really hit it lucky Jessica! So your current project is an adaptation of the bestseller “Scars and Stings”, did you ever read the novel beforehand?”

I blushed a little. “I may have…”

  
Charlie laughed. “Don’t be shy Jess! I’m sure half the world's female population have read it! Reading that book was one of the best experiences of my life! For the uneducated readers, could you give us a recap of the plot?”

“Uh well “Scars and Stings” is, well it’s predominantly an erotic novel by um, Jane Schiller.” I paused.

Charlie giggled. “Well my readers are going to be shocked when I reveal that the girl playing the title role is ashamed of speaking out loud about sex!” She laughed. I joined in. 

“Omg no... Charlie it’s not that, it’s just that this is my first interview about it! I don’t know what's appropriate to mention!” I stopped and thought for a moment. “It mainly follows my character, who is basically a bad ass female James Bond. She and her agency are trying to take down a mass arms dealer-“

“Who is bloody stunning!” Charlie interrupts.

I laugh “That he is! But anyway, different events lead to my character being captured by her nemesis. And when she doesn’t give away any information, our arms dealer comes up with some interesting ways to get it out of her.”

Charlie laughed again. “That he does. Now this novel sold over a million copies worldwide, mainly because it’s one of the first novels to embody sex and really use it to push a plot. This obviously means some steamy scenes! Are you nervous about baring all?”

I tried to remain calm and hoped she wouldn’t see the blush slowly burning through my cheeks again. “Well Charlie, I don’t really know what to expect if I’m honest. A film like this has never really been put out there so I’m not sure what the reception will be like. All I know is that a lot of people are anticipating this movie, so it’s a lot of pressure to live up to. I just hope I can do it justice!”

“I’m sure you will Jessica! Thank you for your time!” Charlie said and turned her phone off.

“Is that all?” I asked, expecting more.

“Yeah that’ll do, I don’t need more because you guys have only just started production. I can’t even publish this until the cast is officially announced later this year! I’ll probably be back with a lot more!” She laughed.

Catching the face of her watch she coughed a little. “Oh my, it’s already one o'clock!”

I laughed, “Already? I should really get going, I have a busy day tomorrow!”

Charlie stood up and started putting her questions back in her bag. “Thank you Jess, it really was amazing of you to help me out, I hope I was professional enough, I’ve only just started this journalist thing, I’m not really sure how it’s going!”

I looked at her and realised how similar we were. “I’m exactly the same, there’s so much pressure to do well and I’ve never done a movie like this.” I looked down. “I just want to be as good as I can but I don’t even know if that’s enough.”

She patted my shoulder. “You’ll so brilliant Jess, you’ll make a mint that’s for sure!”

We laughed. “Hey, do you want to swap numbers or something? I really think we’ve made good friends.” I added.

She looked surprised for a moment. She quickly gained composure and looked slightly embarrassed, “Wow, um okay yeah that would be good.” She entered her number into my phone, then handed me hers.

“Oh... I didn’t want to ask earlier, but um do you think you could do me a cheeky favour?” She looked shy. “Sure, anything!” I replied, tapping in my number.

“Um well I’m a huge Sherlock fan and it’s rumoured that Benedict is leading man… do you think you could get me, like an autograph or something? Don’t worry if it’s too much trouble!” She looked red.

“Aw I’m so sorry Charlie. He’s not actually in the film anymore! Marvel commitments or something.”

Charlie looked crestfallen then excited. “Woah, so who’s playing our main man?”

I bit my lip. Could I tell her? “I’m not sure I can tell you, can you keep a secret?” She nodded. I trusted her. “Well, I’m meeting Tom Hiddleston tomorrow. He’s supposedly got the role instead.”

Charlie looked amazed. “What?” She screamed.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“TOM. FREAKING. HIDDLESTON?” she looked shocked.

“Uh yes, why?”

“Why? Because he’s the hottest man alive that’s why!”

Her face glowed with excitement. I decided to turn away.

“Are you okay?” Charlie asked concerned.

"Yeah? It’s just...”

I paused, looking around. The bar was empty except for a group of four older women and a lonely man on his own.

“Well I don’t really know who he is. I recognise the name, but uh... yeah, I can’t put a face to the name.”

Charlie’s face fluttered between emotions. She looked half annoyed with me and half flabbergasted. “He’s like the hottest thing from Britain! How do you not know him? He won a globe for The Night Manager? Have you seen that?”

I shook my head.

“Loki? From The Avengers.. you must have seen that, come on!”

  
“Can’t say I have. Is he good?”

  
Charlie was beyond shocked. Her eyebrows furrowed as she exclaimed her frustration. “You're serious aren’t you! Omg girl just wait. I’m so jealous… you're honestly the luckiest girl alive. Get ready for some serious jealous looks... people will be so envious!” We laughed at my future doom.

It was eventually quarter past two when Charlie left, I waved her off in a taxi and headed to the elevator.

Getting in, the doors started shutting when they were held open by a slim man, who slipped in.  
I was stood next to the panel with all the floor level buttons. I looked at the panel and pressed 3 for my floor. “Which floor sir?” I said and turned back to look at him.

Holy shit.

My heart fluttered slightly. Stood next to me was the most breathtaking human to ever walk on earth. He wore a black fitted suit, with a tight white shirt. His figure left little to the imagination. And his face was… he was just beautiful. His hair was unruly and brown, almost coppery under the light of the elevator. He was cleanly shaven and his jawline could’ve cut the awkward silence between us. His eyes were fixed on mine, piercing blue, staring into mine.

He suddenly composed himself and put a hand on his head. “Ah, sorry! Zoned out a little then! Floor four please.” He smiled sweetly. I pressed the button and the doors shut. We were silent and it gave me time to look round. We were so close. Our proximity was electric, even if it was just me who felt it. We were both facing forward but I tilted my head ever so slightly to the side, hoping to steal a glance.

He was fixed forward, his eyes boring into the door in from of him. His lips were nearly shut, slightly pursed in thought. His hands were folded and he occasionally put his hand to his chin. All of a sudden he turned, his crystal eyes bearing down on mine. I looked away quickly, hoping he hadn’t noticed my little inspection. I think I heard him breathe out a little laugh and I gritted my jaw hoping he’d turn away.

“Excuse me for my prowling, I couldn’t help overhearing down in the bar, that you're in Scars and Stings?” I turned to look up at him, he looked engrossed, as if anticipating my answer.

“Uh, I am yeah.” I stumbled on my words. Ashamed at my lack of clarity, I looked down. “Sorry, it’s been a long day.” I hurriedly added.

He laughed. There was something about his laugh that made me happy, it was a cheeky laugh, breathed out and continuous.

I gave a meek little smile, then looked down at the clasp of my bracelet. “I’ve heard a couple things about that book… never read it myself though. Is it a particular thrilling read?” He said the words slowly, every vowel hitting me somewhere inside. I could feel a blush slowly creeping up my neck.

“It’s been very popular. It depends on your tastes I guess.” I smirked to myself.  
He raised an eyebrow. _Holy shit_ , I thought. That eyebrow raise just did something to me. It arched up and I could feel the tension in my thighs.

“My tastes…. well… there’s a lot I could say about my… tastes…” he drawled out, a slight smirk grazing his lips.

Holy moly.

I couldn’t think. I had set myself up and he had taken the shot. He smirked down at me, hand rubbing his chin slowly. For a short while he just stared down at me, his eyes piercing mine. I could feel my heart thudding in my ribcage as I watched his lips. It all seemed extremely intense but with a blink, he pulled back slightly and laughed. “I’m just messing with you. I know what sort of book “Scars and Stings” is.” he frowned a little. I looked at him, expecting him to continue. When he didn’t I raised my eyebrow.

“Do you disapprove of it?” I asked politely. He stood back, as if I ripped him out of thought. It took him a couple seconds to answer, almost as if he had to carefully select his words. 

“No.. not at all I just… I didn’t-“ he slowly stopped.

“No it’s okay, I understand.” I replied quickly.

How could such a beautiful man be so ashamed by a book like this. He looked at me as if to apologise. Opening his mouth about to speak, I raised my hand slightly.

“No it’s okay, I understand. A lot of people don’t like the genre… it’s just about people’s tastes… I guess.”

He turned his body to me, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything like that, let me explain-“ I looked back up at him.

“No really, a lot of people disapprove of it, of me being in a film like this, I mean. I get it, I really do.” The doors to the elevator opened and I hurried out, not looking back to see if the man followed. 

Quickly reaching my room, I flung open the door and collapsed onto the bed. The man hadn't even done much wrong.

He had been lovely, but his disapproval reminded me of reactions that people gave me because of the role. I had been so excited when Universal rang and gave me the role. This was it, my one chance to break into the acting world, to get noticed. This would open my career to possibilities unthinkable as an infamous regular in the theatre scene.

But telling my mother had dragged away all euphoric thoughts. She’d been utterly disgusted with the idea of me showing my naked body on screen. She didn’t speak to me for weeks. It really hurt, that she couldn’t accept my choice. It wasn’t just her reaction. A couple of my closest friends had spurned away from me, calling me a “tramp” and a “slut.” It had hurt a lot to be called those things, especially by people who I thought were my friends… and Aidan.

I had loved Aidan since my first day at drama school, he was the first boy I ever dated and admittedly my first sexual encounter. We weren’t overly sexually active, I mean we had done it a couple of times but he was never really into it and we just drifted apart. But I still loved him and although we weren’t hugely serious, I had plans for our future.

But when I told him my news something changed in him. He spat out words like “whore” and said that I would drag his name through dirt. He even slapped me. He didn’t want to be associated with me and I never heard from him again. That had wounded me immensely. I lost everyone and that man’s disapproval just brought back memories.

I pulled myself off my bed and groggily removed my make up, wiping away the tears from my eyes. “You can do this.” I said aloud. “You will prove them all wrong, your mum, Aidan, that man… they’ll soon be sorry.” With that I slipped on a white t-shirt and crawled under the sheets.


	3. Chapter 3

_He was stood so close. I was taking a subtle look at him, like I had earlier, noticing little things like the even stubble along his jawline and the way his hair curled at the base of his neck._

_“_ _See something you like?” He said in his smooth British accent._

_“Um, sorry what?”_   _He turned his body towards mine, his cobalt eyes looking at me._

_He smirked and raised his eyebrow. “I can see what my presence does to you darling...” he vocalised._

_My body tingled and I felt my heart rate rising a little. I became aware of how close he was now, I could see the slight crease in his grin and the crisp ironing of his suit. As he looked into my eyes, I started to turn away as I caught a whiff of his cologne. It wasn’t a strong or overbearing scent but it smelt… manly. I needed more of it, whatever it was. He noticed me moving away and raised an eyebrow._

_“Oh I won’t hurt you. I just... thought you were window shopping.”_

_He smirked and turned his body back to face the elevator doors. Fuck it. I thought. The man already thinks I’m a slut. Let's prove I don’t give a fuck._

_“Fuck it.” I say aloud._

_He turned sharply and raised an eyebrow again. “Pardon?” He said, a strength in his words._

_I strode over to him and gave him a short, peck on lips. His were soft as they touched mine, but I hadn’t a chance to taste them, as I pulled away quickly. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and looked up at him._

_His eyes were dark and he looked intently at me, a serious look on him as his jaw locked. I broke away from his menacing stare._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_He laughed quietly at my apology._

_“You're only sorry you started something you can’t finish darling.”_

_I looked back up, just in time to see him slam into me, pushing me back into the elevator wall. He lifted my legs, pushing my back against the wall. Then with a little growl, he pushed my arms out of the way, touching my body and kissing my neck, moving his lips up towards my lips. He positioned his hands at the base of my skull, pulling my lips up to his. His kiss was earnest and rough, his tongue begging for entrance to my mouth. Opening it slightly, I let him push it in, and I felt him exploring my mouth, roughly claiming his prey. I laid my hands on his back and allowed him to keep kissing me. I could feel his heartbeat steady but increasing as his hands cupped my face._   
_He suddenly broke the kiss, pulling away with a glint in his eyes._

_“You're exquisite.” he breathed, kissing the top of my forehead._

_“Shall we take this back to my room?” He asked, smirking as he took my hand._

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP 

I groaned into my pillow, slowly coming to senses with what just happened.

 _Did I just dream that?_ That man had felt so… so real. I touched my lips savouring the unrealistic feeling of his lips crashing onto mine. I tried remembering his scent, his presence but it had gone.

I looked around my room.

“You need to get yourself a man Jessica.” I said to myself. Shaking my head in annoyance of having to leave the comfort of my bed, I slowly made my way to the shower, ignoring how damp my little dream had made me.

  
It was eight o'clock when David finally arrived.

“So much for an early start.” I teased when he strode into the room designated for script reading and run throughs.

“I hope you weren’t too bored Jess, I was held up in editing, they’ve already started on the footage from yesterday and it’s getting exciting.” He placed a coffee next to me.

“Thought I’d better apologise though, latte single shot?”

I gasped.

“How did you know? I love lattes!” 

“I’m the director hun it’s my job to know everything...” He opened his bag and started unloading files and his MacBook.

I was so lucky to be working with David. Though not quite yet Spielberg, he’d made a huge name for himself co-directing some of the best new TV shows, like Battle of Crowns and Paranormal Things. He had also been known to have some peculiar methods of getting the best out of his actors. He really pushed actors to characterise and get to know their role. Luckily for me, that had only so far consisted of a two week training course in martial arts, making sure my physical fitness was up to shape and preparing me for stunts.

“Now Jess, I had said yesterday that we were doing scene seven today.”

I pulled my script out quickly, realising I’d completely forgotten to look at my script last night. Hopefully I was better prepared than I thought. I took a quick sip of coffee.

  
“However,” he continued, taking his cap off, “Tom can’t make it in today, he’s been pulled away for an interview about his reprisal as Loki. Anyway, the crew and I discussed this a lot yesterday, the shooting order, and we’ve decided that all the sexual scenes will be done last."

He took a seat and looked at me. I was sat on the edge of the table. The room was basically a very basic boardroom, only used when reading through scripts or quick rehearsals between takes.

I nodded. “Okay, I’m great with whatever. Is there a particular reason or is it just something the team's decided on?” 

David smiled. “We’ve decided that the action shots and fighting will obviously tone you and Tom up even more. It means that you two will basically be camera ready for the more, steamy scenes. It just made sense to in that sense.”

I nodded. David started laughing quietly. He took a sip of his coffee and clasped his hands.

“Besides, it gives Tom time to complete my little task.”

I became curious and moved off the table. I cocked my head to the side.

“Little task?” I asked.

David laughed again. “Yep. You're lucky I’m yet to assign you anything. But um... Tom has an awful lot of pressure on him. He needs to bring out the villain in him. A villain even worse than Loki…” He trailed off.

“We're all under immense pressure.” I added quickly, looking at the crease that had formed in David's forehead. It was easy to forget about the stress David and the crew were under.

He smiled. “Yeah I suppose we all are! It’s just Tom has a huge performance to deliver. This could really define his career even further, likewise it could do the same for you. I just want to ensure that Tom can convey as much villainy to camera as possible. For this reason, Jessica I’m sorry.”

He stood up, I was confused. What was he sorry for? Then all of a sudden a camera man came in the room and stood behind David, its lens pointed straight at me. I gripped the table, as I felt an unsure sensation building in my stomach, and rushing to my head.

David looked at me with a smile. “Don’t fight it.”

I could feel myself swaying slightly. “What, what’s happening? David… David?”

I could feel myself slipping onto the floor. David and the camera man started laughing. I felt angry at them but couldn’t do anything about it.

“David...” I hissed. He stood up and strode over to me. Looking down on me, he watched me and then spoke with a humoured tone.

“I’m sorry Jess. You're never going to let me buy you a latte again.” With that everything went black. 

I was out for what felt like a long time before I gained some form of consciousness. _Was this death,_ I asked myself. Shaking the thought away, I tried lifting my limbs. My head felt cemented to the floor as I managed to barely raise an arm. Keeping quiet, thoughts and memories started flooding my brain. David. He was behind this… my drink. He must’ve put something in my drink! Anger flowed through my body enough to barely raise myself and I finally was able to open my eyes. To my surprise I wasn’t in some creepy old basement, rotting, awaiting a serial killer. Instead I was in a nicely furnished room. I had been laying on the cream carpet and stood up, shaking. Raising a hand to my head, I realised that it hurt. A throbbing had started in the base of my skull, I felt like someone had hit me with a baseball bat. Looking around, I took in the rest of my surroundings. It was a surprisingly comfortable room. On my right was a huge window, that almost took up the whole wall, although it was covered by a white curtain that was mostly pulled across. Refusing to give in to my curiosity, I didn’t open the curtain and instead turned around. The rest of the room was quite large; a simple white, wooden, four poster bed took centre stage, across from that was a matching vanity, with a full length mirror. Walking towards it I caught a glimpse of myself and realised my attire. I was wearing my character's agent costume. It was a relatively tight fitting catsuit, complete with cliché belt and holster and knee high heeled boots. I also had a short leather jacket with studs along the edges. It offered little protection seeing as it didn’t zip up. As I looked at myself I realised. Someone had to have changed me whilst I was unconscious. Cursing David, I suddenly became aware of footsteps by the bedroom door. Slowly walking to it, I reached to open it. Just as I clenched my hand round the handle, it burst open, throwing me off balance. Falling to the floor, I looked up. Then my breath stopped short as I glared at the intruder.

“You.” I hissed, half with contempt and half with confusion...


	4. Chapter 4

Leering over me with his arms folded was the strange man from the hotel. I felt anger coursing through me as I looked up at him. But as he cleared his mouth I could almost see the inner me grinning. Him, above me was… well he looked hot. And I felt like melting into the ground as he stood over me.

 _Just fuck me now,_  My inner voice screamed.

Noticing that he was yet to explain himself, I tried to speak. “Uh, I um...”

He laughed and unfolded his arms. Crouching down, he offered his arm and looked into my eyes. He laughed softly.

“Cat got your tongue?”

I took his arm and realised how sharp he looked, again in a suit. Standing up, I fixed my jacket, pulling it back on to my shoulders.

“What’s going on exactly,” I began, staring at him almost accusingly, “And why are you here? I don’t quite understand.”

Sighing, I pretended to play with a buckle on my arm, trying to look unbothered and unfazed.

“Come with me Jessica.” He turned and strode off.

Confused with his abrupt and plain answer, I started walking after him.  _I could get used to this view_ , I thought. We were walking down a short carpeted corridor, there were a couple of doors placed alongside us, probably more bedrooms. On the contrary, my focus was not on the corridor, rather on the stranger's ass. It was perfect. He moved with such pace that it was a sight to see. Then I stopped as he reached a staircase. I couldn’t stop the blush slowly creeping onto my face as I felt ashamed of the previous night. Here he was and I’d imagined him kissing me intensely and it had turned me on. A lot, in that case. Now here he was, leading me through a house I had never seen. How would I look him in the eye now without thinking of that dream? I tried to dampen my thoughts of that situation, but they soon lead to thoughts provoking anxiety.

What exactly was I doing here? Was I dreaming again? Where was David? Is anyone else here? And what exactly did this stranger want me to see?

Realising I’d lost track of the man, I hurried after him and descended the stairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I gasped.

This house was huge. The wooden staircase had led to a grand entrance hall. It was plainly furnished, with white walls and a table near the front doors. The ceilings were tall and the long staircase I was walking down, swooped around and led me to a checked floor. _I must be in someone's house_ , I thought. But where? And why? Plus where had the stranger gone?

Letting my hand trail off the bannister, I looked around for him. He’d vanished into one of the four archways that awaited me. Choosing the one opposite, my boots squeaked as I pushed on through the house. It was so modern, yet some of the furnishings were definitely from an older time period. Extravagant paintings depicting different battles adorned the walls which were still a bright white. I stopped as I heard noise from ahead. Cocking my head, I realised it was someone humming. Identifying the stranger as the owner of the voice, I charged forward. I found myself bursting into a massive kitchen. Like the rest of the house it was large. The worktops were marble and everything was state of the the art, brand new. The stranger’s back was turned to me as a pot on the stove sizzled. Wait, was he cooking? I took a couple steps towards him.

“Okay so what’s going on?” I asked determinedly. I relaxed my body and folded my arms, hoping my face had a calm expression.

He turned quickly, a smile on his face. “Do you like lasagne?”

I stuttered awkwardly, looking for words. “Lasagne?” I asked flatly.

“Yes lasagne, if you don’t I mean I could whip something else up? It’s just always been a favourite of mine.” He turned his back to me again and continued stirring the pot. I looked at this man. He was insane, he was acting like nothing had happened to me. Slightly scared now, I grabbed the closest utensil to me off of the kitchen island and pointed it at him.

“Look dude,” I hissed, “I don’t know who you are or what’s going on, but I want an explanation.” He whipped round looked at my weapon and sniggered, then he turned his back on me. Furiously, I took a step closer. “Now. I want an explanation now.”

He turned around and put his hands on the side of the kitchen island, opposite me. I noticed that he’d removed the suit jacket and tie and now was only wearing a white shirt, fitted tightly to his defined muscles. He raised his eyebrow. Damn you, you sexy mother-

“Or what?” He replied. “You're going to hurt me?” He acted innocently.

“I will if I have too.” I replied plainly. He pointed to the weapon in my hand.“What, with a spatula? I’d love to see that.”

I looked down. He was right. In my hurry I’d completely missed the knife I was aiming for and instead picked up a plastic spatula. Sighing with frustration, I slammed it on the counter and looked up at him briefly. With that I turned and strode out of the kitchen, heading to the front door I had clocked on my way down.

“Jessica, stop!” The man shouted. I didn’t reply and kept walking. I heard him huff and start following me. Speeding up slightly I reached the entrance and stopped. To my anger David was stood next to it, chuckling.

“What’s going on David.” I felt the stranger slow behind me. “This is utter bullshit. You knock me out and I wake up with him,” I spat out the last word, “Is this a joke?”

David started laughing. “Oh Jessica, this is brilliant.” He was nearly crying with laughter. It only made me angrier.

“David…” I started. He noticed the stranger behind me, who was silently trying to hide his laughter. David walked towards me, patted me on the side of the arm and brushed past me. He strode into the kitchen, the stranger following him, both of them leaving me with more questions.

I followed and entered the kitchen, where David was stood over the stove. He dipped his little finger into the pan and sucked on it sweetly. He let out a mumble of enjoyment. David looked over at the stranger, who was sat in one of the bar stools, next to the island.

“This is really as good as you said it would be.” David said with delight. He then noticed me enter. “Ah Jessica, take a seat.” He motioned to an empty chair next to the stranger.

I folded my arms and leaned against the doorway. “I think I’ll stand.

David laughed. “I’m guessing this has been a strange hour Jess."

I raised my eyebrow. “You could say that." I whispered under my breath. The stranger looked up at me and back at David.

“Is she always like this?” He asked David curiously.

David had his back turned to the both of us. “I’m not actually sure, on set she’s always been so shy until she has to perform. But now I think her character is having an effect on her confidence.” He laughed. He was right, ever since taking on the role, my confidence had improved. I had realised that I had had enough of taking other people’s bullshit. I rolled my eyes.

“Look David if your not going to explain what’s going on, then I’m leaving.” The stranger laughed.

I glared at him. All previous sexual thoughts had flown out of my mind during the last moments. Now all I felt was pure annoyance.

“Did you not look out the window?” He laughed.

I shuffled my feet and looked away. “Uh no, it was the last of my worries at the time.” I avoided his piercing gaze and instead looked at David. It hit David that I was starting to feel anxious and embarrassed. He looked sympathetic, then nodded.

“I should explain everything before you kill one of us.” He laughed and turned to one of the cupboards. Pulling out three plates, he placed them on the counter.

“Promise me you’ll stay for dinner and I’ll explain everything.” he said. I looked around apprehensively, I was hungry and it did smell pretty good. The promise of food led me to take the seat next to the stranger. I sat down, leaning back.

“Fine. As long as it’s not drugged this time.” David laughed and plated up the food. He then took a plate and started walking towards a door. Looking at us both he laughed.

“Follow me through then guys. Drinks are already waiting.”

Me and the stranger stood up at the same time and reached for the same plate. Our hands bumped and we retracted them at the same time. We murmured a quick “sorry” at exactly the same time. Then we paused and laughed at the irony of the situation.

I gestured at the plate. “You take it.” I said politely.

He shook his head. “No, I insist. Please take it.” He replied in his British accent.

I shook my head and met his stare. “No, seriously take it.” I added quickly.

He smiled and my face automatically mirrored his. He looked at the plate. “I really want you to have it.” He offered it to me.

I gave in, smiled and took it. “Fine thanks. But, why?”

He grinned cheekily and picked up his own. “There’s an extra slice of garlic bread on this plate.” He chuckled at my shocked face and popped a bit in his mouth.

“I feel betrayed.” I joked back and we both turned to follow David.

“So apparently you have some explaining to do.” I glanced over at David who was sat, tucking into his lasagne.

We were sat at a round table, that should’ve sat eight. We were in a dining room bigger than my hotel room. I pointed my fork at him. “I think you should start with telling me your lasagne recipe. Because this is awesome.”

I tried lightening the mood, taking another bite and smiling at David. He chuckled. “Ah Jessica, I can’t take credit for this, although it is wonderful.” Then he looked intently at me. “I believe it’s Tom's own recipe.”

I stopped mid bite and lowered my fork. I glanced over at the stranger. “Um, who?”

I looked back at David who was silently laughing and holding tears back. Suddenly they both started laughing out loud. It was infectious and loud and it seemed to be all aimed at me.

I put my fork down. “Am I missing something?” David had turned red.

“Am I missing something?” David breathed out incredulously, copying me. He was still laughing. I looked at the stranger who looked at me apologetically but with a grin on his face. I waited for David to calm down. It took him six whole minutes to stop laughing completely, slightly out of breath, he took a sip from his beer can.

“I have to confess something dear.” He put the can down and looked at me, whilst wiping his mouth with his napkin. Putting it back he continued, “When Tom overheard your little conversation with a certain journalist, he came to me.” I looked over at Tom who was deep in thought, fingers clasped and near his mouth. “He came to me in delight, of course, purely at the fact that his co-star had no idea who he was.”

My mouth gaped open. It finally hit me. How could I have been so stupid! I looked over at Tom who was now chuckling to himself. He got up and pointed to his glass. "Anyone need another drink?" He asked. We both shook our heads and he turned on his heel, back to the kitchen.

I looked at David. “That’s Tom Hiddleston?” I asked loudly. David smirked, confirming my expectation. I pushed my chair back.

“Im such an idiot." I said shaking my head.

David started giggling again. “Well I would be rude to agree, but yes in simple terms you are exactly that.” He winked.

“David, you knew all this time! You knew that I had no idea who Tom was?” He nodded as Tom walked back in the room, carrying his glass. I leant back and closed my eyes, putting my hand to my head.

“I’m so so sorry,” I said quietly shaking my head and looking down. “I can’t believe how stupid I’ve been. I even thought you hated Scars and Stings. I should’ve Googled you or something… I don’t know how I can apologise in the right way...” I trailed off, sensing my face redden.

He smiled kindly. “It’s perfectly fine, Jessica. I should apologise for not introducing myself. It would’ve saved you this embarrassment. Still, I hope I don’t come across as arrogant, expecting you to know me, I mean I didn’t….” he trailed off as well. I understood him perfectly.

“So are we okay then?” I asked meekly. He met my eyes and smiled.

“Of course, there was never anything wrong! I have to admit I am a bit of a fan.”

I blushed. “Um how? I haven’t actually been in much...” I added. He straightened up.

"Nonsense, it’s not quantity, it’s quality.” he added gently, staring into my eyes. “I watched your performance as Gertrude in Hamlet. Your interpretation was amazing, I have to admit I was apprehensive at first, I’ve never like younger actresses taking on the role, but your delivery was better than any I’ve seen before.” He really meant it.

I looked down then back at him. “Thank you.” I whispered. That meant quite a lot to me. No one had ever really said something like that to me. Except Lydia but she didn’t count. She had to say those things to get me to sign with the agency.

I realised how quiet things had gone as Tom and I continued gazing at each other. His eyes searched my face, as if taking in every detail, so I allowed mine to do the same. Then realising my rudeness I looked back at David. He was smiling to himself and looked up at me with a glint in his eye.

“So…” I continued, “His identity hasn’t answered anything… what’s going on and why the fuck did you knock me out?”

David started laughing again. “Ah yes. Well as you know I like to ehm… experiment in realism and naturalistic theatre. The scenes we’ll be working on include you getting drugged and knocked out. I wanted you to have an experience that you could relate to when we start shooting.” He continued chewing.

 _Wow I really am stupid_ , I thought. How could I not have linked the events to the script? I was even dressed in my costume! I didn’t realise David had been continuing.

“And of course when Tom told me that you didn’t know who he was, well that was just an opportunity that I couldn’t resist. Although I told him to go easy on you, we wouldn’t want you waking up to his character of course, then one of you would come out dead for certain.”

Tom leaned forward, “You make it sound like I would’ve killed her or something. I’m not that bad.” he added winking at me. My heart almost exploded.

"I wasn’t on about you.” David continued. “After her training I half expected Jessica to have stabbed you or something.” We all laughed.

I cleared my throat. “So this was just a ploy to get me to experience the emotions of my character? You do go to drastic lengths.” I smiled, I’m glad I could laugh about it now.

Then I remembered something.

“Hang on…. There was a camera man when I passed out… WERE YOU FILMING?” I shrieked jokingly.

David and Tom laughed.“Yes, I couldn’t miss the opportunity, we also caught everything that happened in here on tape. I can’t wait to watch it back.” David sniggerered and picked up his plate. Draining his can, he started leaving the room.

“I’m going to kill you David!” I shouted after him. Tom continued laughing. He finished his food. “You were pretty menancing, I'll give you that…” he said out of the blue.

I smiled, “Yep, I bet I looked real terrifying with a spatula.” I fired back, looking at Tom.

“I’m so glad that’s been recorded.” I groaned. “I’ll get you back. Just you wait Hiddleston.” I winked and grinned. Standing up to take my plate in, I looked around. “Um where are we exactly? I don’t remember seeing any houses this big near site?” 

“Why Jessica, if you’d have looked behind the curtain you’d have seen that we're nowhere near LA.”

I choked on my drink. “What?” I asked in disbelief. Tom stood up as well and picked up his plate.

He smiled. “Why yes, this is David's Malibu house. He flew us both out. We’re here for two weeks. Wow, they must’ve given you something strong for you to not realise you were flying to Malibu.” He strode out, leaving me breathless. 


	5. Chapter 5

I laid in bed, fighting either jet-lag or the pain from being knocked out. David had ensured that it was harmless but the headache was unbearable. Snuggling under the covers, I tried to take in the events of the day. After dinner, Tom and David washed the dishes whilst I sat watching them, a glass of wine in hand. I had of course offered to wash up but the boys were refusing. I soon came to realise how polite Tom actually was. I had completely misunderstood him. He made made me laugh a lot during the night and we’d shared countless conversations, reminiscing drama school days and embarrassing theatrical dilemmas. David was a welcoming host, even if he did knock me out. I laughed at myself in disbelief of the whole situation again. How was I here? This was something people like me only dreamt about. I was about to star in the adaptation that will surely boost my fame, with the most interesting and skilled director and an astounding co-star...

I found it hard not to turn even a little red when he looked at me. Throughout the evening I blamed the blush in my cheeks on the wine but in reality it was him. His effect on me was stimulating. Every time his blue eyes met mine I could feel my body turn to jelly. It took all my strength to forget the little dream I’d had about him in moments like these. I was totally embarrassed about it: how was I going to survive filming with him, especially the scenes that were needed for a movie like this? Is there still time to pull out? I shook my head in disagreement to my thoughts. There was no way I was throwing away a chance like this.

After dishes were put away into their respective cupboards, David led us into one of the two lounges; both as big as each other. This one was particularly modest in comparison to the lavish furnishings of the first one. It had minimalistic walls, that were not white as I first thought, but actually had a marble effect that reflected silver streaks when the light caught on it. There was a simple L shaped couch and two grey armchairs. Mounted on the feature wall was a massive TV, bigger than any I’d ever seen. Underneath it was a large fireplace, framed by a white sideboard. There was a sizeable white rug that lay in front of the roaring fireplace, and I was tempted to lay on it.

David had sat us down, I sat in one of the armchairs and the boys on the sofa. David kicked his shoes off and put his feet up onto the footrest next to the sofa. He explained to us that he’d be leaving quite early in the morning to head back to LA, but Tom and I were to stay in the Malibu house for two weeks. To my delight, he ordered that we not leave but we were allowed access to all features of the house, including the private beach touching the land. I was excited, a two week stay in a Malibu beachside house? It was basically a holiday. But as David bluntly added, there was a point to our stay. David wanted me and Tom to use these weeks to explore our characters. As Tom and I played arch enemies he wanted us to become familiar with each other’s pet peeves, and to also explore what we found unappealing about each other, and other negative features of our persona. Then he wanted us to use these negative thoughts when shooting.

“It’ll give you an edge.” He had added.

We were also to spend an hour every day to run through lines and an extra hour in the gym. He wanted us to benefit from this time together and said we weren’t to waste a single minute of it. We had to learn each other inside out, what really made each of us tick. He then proceeded to show us around the house, which I now knew was truly was grand.

I soon learnt that I had the smallest bedroom, but I was welcome to take pick from the other six, David hastily added. There were two lounges, each with a large TV. David also had his own private pool, complete with diving board and jacuzzi, along with a sizeable gym and games room, equipped with pool table, darts board and to Tom's delight, a diverse range of gaming equipment.

“I never took you for a geek.” I smirked and laughed at Tom's passionate face.

“Says the one dressed as a knock off Black Widow, Jess.” Tom hissed back jokingly.

I laughed, “That would be offensive if I knew who Black Widow was.”

He looked aghast. “Look, I know you don’t know my character Loki, but seriously you don’t even know Black Widow?”

I shook my head.

He looked even more skeptical. “I don’t believe you. Have you even watched the Avengers?”

“Um, if I said yes would that make you happy?” I said with a teasing smile.

He laughed and feigned anguish. “No it would not at all, it would make you both a liar and a disappointment.”

I acted hurt. “You wound me Hiddleston.” I cried. He laughed and followed after David. 

However the highlight of the house for was a massive library. David showed me and Tom in expecting us to both be uninterested.

However to his surprise we both rushed over to the shelves. I looked back at David.

“David this.. this is…” 

“Wonderful.” Tom completed my sentence with a breathless gasp.

He was fingering the spines of each book, carefully reading each title. My mind lingered on what else his fingers might be able to do, but I turned to David.

“I didn’t know you could read?” I shot at him with a smile. He laughed.

“I never have the time but my wife adores this place. She’s probably read every book in here.” I highly doubted it, but nodded in awe.

Tom stood back and put his hands on his hips. “So um, will she mind? Us reading them, I mean if she adores the place, then I don’t want to intrude…”

I looked at him and smiled, he was so polite. But damn him for being so polite… what if David's wife said no? I really wanted to read every book in here. I anticipated the worse but David shrugged and said that he was more than happy to let us go ahead and read. Tom's exhalation matched my own in happiness and we both looked like children in a toy shop. David had really thought of everything when furnishing this house. Our fridge was fully stocked and thanks to his film's massive budget he’d also stocked both of our wardrobes.

“Not everything is designer,” he quickly added, “But I didn’t want to rifle through both your houses and asking you to pack Jessica wasn’t really an option.” I quickly ran out of the walk-in wardrobe and jumped on David, hugging him.

“Are you crazy David? This is a girl's dream.” He laughed and patted me on the head.

“You're welcome kiddo. Just make sure it’s all worth it right?”

We then all headed back into the lounge where we chatted until we decided to go to bed.

 

 

  
I simply couldn’t sleep. As I sat up frustrated, then decided I needed a cup of tea. Tossing off the duvet, I put my feet into my slippers and threw on a silk kimono. It matched my burgundy pyjama set, consisting of silken shorts and a matching vest. They weren’t pyjamas I'd have usually picked out, but catching my reflection I decided I liked them. Although the top was a little low cut and the shorts were quite short, they were surprisingly comfortable. Trying to get to the kitchen as quietly as possible, I flicked the switch on the kettle. Waiting for it to boil, I started bouncing slowly to a tune that I started humming quietly. I opened the door to the fridge and reached in for milk. Continuing with the song I shut the door, then nearly screamed. Tom stood behind the door, leaning on the fridge. I was shaking. as he started chuckling quietly.

“Tom, that wasn’t funny!” I whispered sharply. He was still laughing. “I’m being serious Hiddleston, I nearly had a heart attack!” I turned away from him.

“Aw I’m sorry, I saw an opportunity and I had to just take it… will you forgive me?” He answered jokingly and sat on one of the stools.

I put my finger on my lips teasingly, “Hmmm, It seems I have a lot of forgiving to do.”

He looked beautiful. His hair was slightly ruffled as if he’d been tossing and turning. He wore a navy t-shirt that was slightly too fitted for a pyjama top and his bottoms were a checked navy pattern, matching the top. I tried to avert my eyes from the slight that lay between his torso and legs.

He was still laughing when I turned away to make my tea. “Do you want one?” I asked over my shoulder.

“Ooh yes that would be fantastic. Not too much milk though would be great.” He replied.

“I should douse the whole thing in milk for what you just did.” I laughed.

He joined in, “Although I probably deserve that please don’t.” he pleaded.

I turned and grinned, teasing him. “Nah I’ll be nice… for now” I shot back, handing him his mug. Once I got my mug we both sat at the kitchen island and sipped away.

“So you can’t sleep?” I asked him curiously.

He shook his head.

“No me neither.” I replied, sighing heavily. He looked at his tea and I gathered that he didn’t want to talk about whatever was keeping him up. Sighing again, this time more gently, I looked up at the ceiling, studying the extravagant light feature.

“So uh, these next two weeks will be fun...” I said, grasping for a conversation starter.

I looked back at him and he was smiling gently. “Yes, I certainly hope we make the most of this. I’ve never had a director go put in this much effort before. Um I just…” he paused and looked down.

I looked towards him solemnly, “Everything okay Tom?"

He turned to me and pulled a face, suggesting he was uncomfortable.

“Jessica I just, I hope you don’t mind but before taking a role on like this I like a little bit of time to myself during the day, not long just like an hour in the afternoon where I can shut out my surroundings and do character study... is that okay with you?”

I laughed gently and replied, “Of course Tom! You didn’t think I wanted to be stuck to your side now did you?” I teased, he relaxed slightly.

“Do you have any other requests? I mean I’m happy to accommodate to anything. I’m pretty easy to live with, relatively tidy and all., just please don’t expect five star food... I’m not very good in the kitchen department…” I wavered off.

“Ah well whether I’m tidy or not you’ll have to be the judge of that! And don’t worry about the cooking it’s something I’ve always loved to do, perhaps I can teach you?” He smiled. “Thanks for understanding by the way... zoning out is just… it’s just something I like to do, and um I also sometimes like to allow my character to take over…” I sat up straight.

“Omg you do that too?” I asked excitedly.

He cocked his head towards me, “I thought that was just an odd trait of mine!”

"No! During high school my theatre teacher suggested it, sometimes around the house or when I’m shopping and I feel like my character would react to different stimulus or conversations I let them take over… freaked my mother out when I had to play Bertha from Jane Eyre! She awoke to me screaming at three in the morning! Didn’t forgive me for weeks!” We both laughed.

He clasped his hands around his mug and looked at me intently. “I’m so glad Jessica, I was worried that you may not understand.”

I nodded. “I felt the same, I’m glad we both have similar methods. Besides it’ll be interesting if our characters meet while we’re here.” I winked suggestively.

He laughed and drained his mug quickly. Doing the same, we ended the conversation, walking up the stairs talking about Jane Eyre. Crawling back under the covers I couldn’t stop replaying our conversation. It was so easy to talk to him. It was like we were one person, just in separate bodies. Except he’d been gifted with a body from the gods. I started thinking about the way his shirt strained against his arms and imagined those arms lifting me up onto the kitchen island and what his lips would do to me. But before I could go any further with my imagination, I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I discovered that I had an ensuite bathroom. And it was huge. It had a spacious shower that had a built in-radio, INSIDE OF IT. But the bath was something else. It had definitely been built for two people and had a jacuzzi setting. However, excited for the first day “working” I just had a quick shower. I then went into the walk-in wardrobe and started to search for outfits. Looking around, I didn’t know where to start. However my still groggy and sleepy state decided that today would be a lazy day. I found a pair of black jeans and teamed them with an oversized, grey Brooklyn hoodie. It wasn’t the most glamorous outfit but after plaiting my hair and fixing my brows I decided it wasn't as bad as I'd originally thought. Quickly concealing the circles under my eyes, I headed downstairs.

Reaching the bottom of the staircase, a wonderful smell hit me. Sprinting to the kitchen I found Tom digging in to a full English breakfast. The bacon still sizzled a little as it lay on his plate. Noticing me, Tom put down the book he’d been reading and greeted me with a smile. He looked amazing. He seemed to love the shirt look, teaming a white polo shirt with chinos. It was the nicest casual outfit I’d seen on him yet.

“Morning.” I said cheerily. Walking to the kettle I turned to him, inhaling the scrumptious smell of bacon again. “Please tell me there’s some of that bacon left, it smells heavenly.” 

He chuckled. “Of course, I put enough on for two after I got back from my run, I hoped you'd be up to eat it or I might have had to.” I stared at him in surprise.

“You went for a run. This morning?”

He looked puzzled. “Yes, why I go for one every morning.”

I laughed. “We aren’t as similair as I thought Hiddleston.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Not a fan of running I take it?”

I shook my head. “Actually, running I can deal with. Exercise at the crack of dawn, now that is something I’m not a fan of.”

He laughed. “Ah well you’ll soon discover that I love the dawn. It gives me something to look forward to waking up to. The quiet... the beauty of sunrise. Even in the winter dawn is beautiful.” He spoke so softly. I was entranced by his voice.

Regaining composure, I pointed to the kettle. “Tea?” I asked.

He shook his head and stood. “I better be off to my room, I have an article to study about vocal technique. There’s a note on the counter from David by the way. He left pretty early… oh and the bacon is in the oven.” He laughed as my face lit up.

“Yes! thank you so much! I’ll probably be down here if you need me.” I motioned towards the lounge.

“No problem.” he replied curtly, picking up his book and leaving.

Breathing out, I stared after him. How on earth would I manage to survive two weeks around this man? He did something to me that Aidan never could. Aidan had been a crush that I thought I needed… but Tom… he was in an entirely different league. I just craved his presence. I sighed. He was a hot Hollywood film star, I had no chance with him at all. He probably has someone else anyway. I guess I can look but not touch, well not until shooting starts anyway. Turning back to the stove I found that Tom had left four rashers of bacon. Too lazy to heat up extra food, I simply buttered bread and made myself a bacon sandwich. Walking over to the island, I saw David's note.

_Jessica, Tom:_

_Sorry I couldn’t stop to say goodbye! My flight was rather early and I feared I had woken too late! I hope you both slept well and weren’t kept up by any jet lag! I just wanted to wish you both a lovely fortnight and remember you’re here to work as well as play! Maya my cleaner will come in every two days to keep on top of everything, should you need more food she will also buy anything you write down. She doesn't tend to speak to people and her English is fairly limited so don’t expect much conversation from her! Like I said yesterday, the house is yours to use as you wish! However if you find yourself too bored, I’ve left a list of different numbers that you can ring, and addresses that you can go to, all of them are different activities. I’ve also left you both a fresh copy of the script, I want to see notes on them when you return please! Your input is valuable! Again, enjoy your stay and don’t hesitate to contact me!_

_David_

I smiled, he was so sweet. I then realised that I’d dropped tomato sauce all down myself whilst eating my sandwich.

“Shit.” I mumbled to myself. Groaning, I quickly ate the rest of my sandwich then decided to wash up the pans that Tom had left. Once satisfied with the kitchen I headed upstairs to change. As I opened my bedroom door, it dawned on me that I was yet to look outside. Striding over to the huge window, I quickly pulled back the curtain. Gasping, I realised the reason for the window being so vast. It was a sliding door that led onto a magnificent balcony. The balcony was made of thick white stone, perhaps even marble, I couldn’t tell. It was spacious and offered seating in the form of a bench, a small table, and a lounge. But the view made me gasp.

My room was obviously at the back of the house because as I peered over the balcony I could see the start of the massive garden. It started off as a patio, which turned into a path, swooping around a large pool that took centre place. The path then continued, cutting through the well kept lawn and down to a gate. I couldn’t see behind the gate as the garden dipped down, almost like there were steps on the other side. Curiosity getting the better of me, I quickly pulled on a white cotton dress with some flip flops and grabbed a cute little sun hat.

Passing the pool, I dipped my hand into it, relishing the feeling of cold water meeting my warm skin. It was boiling underneath the harsh light of the sun but it was like a dream. Apart from the odd chatter of birds and sound of the wind it was quiet. Peaceful. It was like I had been transported to a serene paradise. Reaching the gate, I bent down and unbolted it. It was a tall gate, dark wood with a rose pattern inlaid. I rushed through. Shutting it behind me and turning around, I gasped at the view again.

I was at the top of what seemed to be a small cliff, not a death trap, more of like a natural wonder. It had steps carved into the side and looking down I saw that they led to a grove of trees. It was a collection of tropical flora that created a natural borderline for a small beach. The sand was golden and either side were two cliffs, an extension of the one I was currently stood on. They enclosed the beach, turning it into a secluded cove. The beach was breathtaking. The azure water grazed the golden sand and the colour of the water reminded me of Tom's eyes. Shaking that thought from my head, I started down the stairs. There weren’t as many as I anticipated and I reached the bottom surprisingly not out of breath. The floor beneath me was dry dusty mud, the type you’d expect in a plain. Realising there was no path, I headed into the tree line.

Underneath the trees was magical. It wasn’t dark, quite the opposite. Light danced through the small canopy that the trees made and there was a cool breeze that whistled through the branches. Glancing round, I was in love. It was so delightful and looking around I could see the waves pulling forward and back from the sand. Just before moving on to the beach, something caught my peripheral vision. Turning around, there was a lovely little swinging bench attached to one of the trees. For a swing it was rather clean, the thick rope was white and the bench was made from thick, varnished wood, littered with pillows, complimenting the blues of the sea.

Tossing my hat to the floor, I sat on it. Not bothering to swing I let myself lean back. I felt… free. All my worries about the film and my mum back home just stopped. All I could feel was the moment, and as crazy and cliché as it sounded, it was true. I leant further back and closed my eyes ,listening to the serene sounds of the waves. I couldn’t wait to go for a swim. Perhaps David even had some floats hidden away somewhere, so I could drift off into a daydream. Just as I started imagining myself lounging on a pool float I felt my body propel upwards. A huge feeling of vertigo hit my stomach as I swung sharply forward. Gripping on for dear life, the swing moved forward, my body still leaning backwards. Pulling myself up, I used my core strength and jumped forward off the swing and spun round. “Tom…” I groaned, seeing his smug face hold onto the swing. He was using it to hold his body weight so he was leaning forward slightly. Looking at my face he was laughing loudly.

“It’s not funny.” I grumbled, wiping dust off my dress.

He still laughed, “Sorry I didn’t realise how zoned out you were. Come sit down I'll push you if you want?” He offered politely.

My heart thumping I sat in front of him and held on to the rope. With a small push I was swaying back and forth gently. “I thought David had abducted you again.” He joked. His voice and mouth tingled just behind my ear as I swung back.

I laughed. “If he had then you’d probably be in on it again.” I groaned. “Oh and there would be a film crew in our house getting everything on camera.” I spat out with feign contempt.

Tom laughed, “You're still annoyed about that aren’t you?” He replied. I crossed my arms and continued to act hurt.

“I’m not letting it slip Hiddleston.” I replied flatly.

“Ooh got any payback in mind?” He asked teasingly.

 _If only you knew what sort of things I’d do to you,_ I thought cheekily.

“Oh I’ll think of something bad.” I replied with a giggle. All of a sudden I felt the tension leave the ropes and tom appeared in front of me with a glint in his eye.

“You’ll have to catch me first!” he laughed and started sprinting back towards the steps.

Groaning I jumped off the swing and sprinted after him. To my surprise and delight, I was almost caught up to him when we reached the stairs. I groaned and he chuckled.

“Not a fan?” He shouted down as he started ascending the steps two at a time.

Gritting my teeth, I followed after him, keeping my hand on the railing. I had almost reached the top when I looked up. Tom was just shutting the gate behind him.

Moaning, I reached out for the railing. However, my hand missed it and instead my body weight fell on to the heavy steps below. Cursing, I pulled myself up and brushed myself off. The gate ahead of me opened and Tom's cheeky face popped through.

“Slow coach!" he teased.

“I fell.” I grumbled back.

"And I thought spies had precision and accuracy?” He fired back.

I smiled, “Fuck off Hiddleston.” I groaned. Hobbling to the gate, he looked concerned.

“Are you okay Jessica?” He said touching my arm in reassurance. Wincing, I carried on up the path.

“I’m fine. Just think I pulled a muscle or something.” I answered.

“Let me help you back to the house then.” He offered.

I shook my head. “It’s not that bad!” I laughed back.

He chuckled behind me then in a dead serious voice that made me pause he exclaimed darkly. “If you won’t accept my help then I’ll just have to make you.”

Turning round to look back at him, I saw just enough to realise my fate. Tom was charging at me and lifted me over his shoulder as if I weighed nothing. Legs flailing around, I hit his back lightly.

"Tom!” I shrieked, “put me down!”

He tapped my ankle, “Flailing around will not help you girl.” He didn’t realise how much he was turning me on; his innocent little joke had me trembling inside.

The closeness of our skin and the feeling of his hands securing me to him was otherworldly. I continued giggling as he strode into the house with me over his shoulder. Pushing through into the lounge, he looked at me briefly and smiled evilly. Reading his mind I quickly started protesting.

“No Tom! No please please…” I was half laughing, half shrieking.

But ignoring me, he threw my body down on the sofa. Aching from laughing I crawled up into a sitting position. He was laughing hard and catching his breath. Then eyes widening he lowered his body and grabbed my leg.

“Shit.” I heard him whisper under his breath.

Concerned, I sat up straighter and looked down at my foot. “Oh god.” I groaned and laughed. My ankle was swollen and already starting to bruise.

“We should call a doctor out to check it’s alright.” he whispered gently. Looking up at me he searched my face for any sign of pain.

“Seriously don’t panic Tom.” I reassured. “It doesn’t even hurt that much. See?” I flexed my foot showing him it didn’t hurt. He furrowed his brow and inspected the bruising closely.

“I’ll see if we have any ice and a bandage or something.” he murmured looking at it.

“Tom there’s no need seriously!” I protested.

He stood up and moved towards the kitchen. “I won’t hear any of it, you need to rest that foot for the rest of the day.” He said sternly and walked through to the kitchen. I groaned and threw a pillow after him jokingly. He laughed and carried on into the kitchen.  _Damn him_ , I groaned. He was so caring and polite, I was a burden. I suddenly felt jealous of whoever had him back home. I then decided to myself that I would have to stop acting like a little girl around him. Nothing would ever happen between us anyway… and with the scenes that we had to film… I couldn’t allow my emotions to take control.

“I’ve found this!” Tom exclaimed as he strode back into the room. Pulling my foot gently up on to the foot rest, he pulled out a bag of ice and a first aid kit, putting the ice on immediately.

“It’ll be fine, I’m serious...” I started but he just looked up at me and cocked his brow.

“Relish in my kindness while it lasts Jessica.” he said seriously.

He started wrapping my foot gently, the ice stung a little when it was taken off but I refused to let it show. Then I realised something.

“My hat.” I breathed out in annoyance.

“Your foot is swelling and all you care about it your hat?” He asked incredulously.

“It was a nice hat.” I mumbled.

He shook his head and stood back up. “Well that looks okay.” he said, admiring his work.

I looked down. “Alright?” I said questioningly, “It'a better than alright! It’s like it’s been done by a professional!” The bandage had been wrapped and tied up almost like he’d been a doctor or something.

“One of the many things I had to learn when training for Kong." He stated.

My mouth gaped open. “Wait you’ve been in King Kong as well? How on earth did I not recognise your name?” He laughed whilst I turned red.

“Ah please don’t feel bad Jess, it’s nice actually having someone that’s not pretending to be someone else around me. Like I know I have a huge fan base and I love my fans but sometimes there’s a lot of expectation to live up to and I'd just…” he trailed off.

I could only imagine the type of stress Tom had. I had never had a big fan base, I’d never been in anything big enough to warrant a fandom, but I still felt for him. Trying to lighten the mood I perked up. “Well I think it’s about time I saw you in action then don’t you think?” Tom looked at me confused.

Standing up and hobbling past him, I got over to a massive bookcase filled with films. He realised what I was doing.

“No Jess please...” he pleaded.

I turned to him and mocked his pouting face. “Aw does poor Tom think I’m going to listen to his pleas even though he blatantly ignored mine a minute ago?” I laughed. “No chance Hiddleston. I need to see you in action." Giggling, I turned back to the case as Tom went back into the kitchen. “You can’t run away Hiddleston!” I shouted after him.

Reading the titles of several movies I couldn’t find a single Marvel film. “See I’m not the only one who doesn’t own any Marvel films!” I called out. No reply. I ignored the fact he ignored me and instead continued looking for anything that had his name on it. Pausing I finally saw the name Hiddleston. Reaching out I grabbed the film. “Crimson Peaks” was the title. Shrugging, I decided it would have to do. Tom had never mentioned this film before but seeing as I’d never heard of it either I decided we’d watch it. After pushing the disk in I went in search of Tom. Finding him in the kitchen, I told him that the film was almost starting.

“I thought I told you to rest that foot.” he frowned.

I giggled. “Whatcha going to do Hiddleston? Tie me down?”

Tom chuckled. “Now now,” he winked, “we’ve only just began to know each other... but if it stops you from putting pressure on that foot then I may have to resort to it.” I gulped, trying to push the thought of him tying me down out of my head. 

It turned out that Tom had been looking for snacks. I cried out in delight when he produced a bag of chocolate M&M's and a bowl of popcorn. Snatching the M&M's I hobbled quickly back to the lounge, hoping he didn’t see me claim my favourite sweet.

I could hear him laughing. “I saw that Jess!” He called after me.

Tom's jaw locked when he saw my choice of film.

“What’s the matter?” I asked him teasingly.

“Let me guess… you haven’t seen this one either?” He asked, a slight blush forming. I laughed at his reddening face.

“Aw it can’t be that bad, no need to be embarrassed,” I giggled, “anyway if you hate it so much then I guess this is payback.” I added.

He sunk into the sofa next to me and put his face in his hands. Looking at me, he smiled. “No it’s a wonderful film.” he expressed. He looked back at the screen. “I had just hoped that your first cinematic experience featuring me would have me fully clothed.”

I paused and stopped chewing. I couldn’t function. The thought of watching a film with Tom… naked had my heart beating furiously. Then I felt red creeping up my neck. I would have to watch it with him. He was sat pretty close to me, and I leant away slightly, hoping he couldn’t see my blushing face.

“Uh- oh we could… um change it if you want-"

He laughed. “I’m fine with it honestly. I don’t really like watching myself on film, but if you want to change it then I guess…” he ran his hand through his hair, stopping to look at me.

I couldn’t speak, of course I wanted to see him unclothed but not like this… not with him in the same room for crying out loud! Popping a couple of M&M's in my mouth I giggled. “Well I guess seeing as we’ll be working together I guess I should see the merchandise before I buy…" I winked then mentally slapped myself… did I just say that! Alarm bells started ringing in my head as his face softened and chuckled.

“I suppose you're right,” he huffed, “just expect me to hide under this pillow, I don’t want to see myself like that I suppose.”

I cringed with him then laughed. “How on earth are you going to play literature's sexiest villain if you can’t even watch yourself naked…” I giggled. He joined in.

He paused then looked at my thoughtfully. “Have you ever had to do a nude scene?”

I shook my head. “Not professionally… during auditions I had to strip but that was only with the lady from wardrobe and David and the casting agent, but they were all old I guess. I felt comfortable with them.”

He laughed. “Yeah they’re cool. Well when filming a scene like that they try and make yourself as comfortable as possible. It’s nice, you almost forget you're filming so a lot of actors struggle to remember they're acting.” He laughed at my mixed expression.

“Don’t worry though, I’m pretty good at exerting control.” He said the last couple of words and my heart fluttered. Unsure of what to reply I pressed play on the remote and instead focused intently on the opening credits. From the corner of my eye I watched Tom lean behind him and dim the lights. Then he jumped up and pulled the curtains shut.

I groaned, “Oh no are you a fidgeter?” I teased.

He laughed and sat down. “No I just thought I’d improve your viewing experience.” He said slowly with a smile.

I looked at him and pulled a face. “Tom, I’m sat here with M&M's, in the nicest house I’ve ever seen. In Malibu. With the star of the film I'm about to watch. And you want to improve my viewing experience?” I laughed at the impossibility of it all. He turned back to the film, silently laughing.

Surprisingly, I quickly became hooked. The film was incredibly gothic which I just adored and the on-screen chemistry was amazing. I kept catching Tom look over at me, and every time my heart beat furiously. He was definitely looking to see my reactions to certain scenes and to his delight I was what he later called “the perfect audience.”

Aside from the sex scenes, Tom was quite comfortable watching his on-screen self. He laughed at certain points, pointing out lines that were completely improvised. However, he quickly made a beeline for the “toilet” when his character neared a bed.

“Coincidentally” he stayed away for the entire duration of the sex scene. He came back looking slightly embarrassed. Looking at my face for any sign of displeasure he sat back down and took a handful of popcorn. I however looked very flustered. The sight of Tom's naked body had awoken something deep inside me. The camera panned over his arse and I had just squeaked. It was perfect. And his defined torso leaning over the body of his co-star just set me alight with frenzy. I was so jealous of her. She was stuck between the bed and his thrusting body and her moans echoed my own internal ones. His body was beautiful… the exercise obviously paid off. And I couldn’t remove my eyes from his lips. They took centre stage, kissing over her hot, flustered body, sucking on the skin. His lips were the first thing I looked at when he re entered the room. I couldn’t help thinking about them kissing my own skin, making their way down my navel, exploring my body. I shook away the thought and continued watching the film.

As the closing credits rolled up the screen, Tom started laughing. “Are you crying Jessica?” He asked, shocked.

I threw my head underneath the grey blanket I had found. “No.” I said with a giggle, wiping the tears away from my cheeks.

I heard Tom chuckle quietly. I peered up at him, “That was beautiful.” I said, joining in with his laughter. Then as he raised he hand to his mouth I gasped and leapt up.

“Are you stealing my M&M's?" I asked in horror.

He slowly grinned. “And what are you going to do about it?” He said slyly. I threw the blanket off and leapt at his lounging body and the packet of M&M's. He pulled his body up just in time and I crashed into the soft sofa. I mumbled as my face buried into the fabric. I lay there still for a couple seconds.

Tom stood peering over my still body. He poked my arm. “Uh Jessica?” He asked warily. “Is it your ankle?” he shook me again. I didn’t respond. He stood up straighter. “Do you need more ice?” He asked more concerned now.

Grinning I spun round, cushion in hand and caught him smack in the mouth. His mouth opened and the M&M's fell out, rolling across the wooden floor.

“Ow!” he laughed. "That’s it, you're dead." he added with a gleam in his eye.

Grabbing a cushion off the armchair, he threw it at me. I dodged it and leapt up behind the sofa, using it as a barricade. As I poked my head over the top three more cushions flew past me, narrowly missing my head.

I ducked and laughed. “Your aim is shit.” I mocked. I sat down, back pressed tightly against the sofa. He’d gone quiet. Looking up I closed my eyes trying to sense his footsteps then all of sudden a force hit me square in the nose.

“Ow!" exclaimed loudly and started laughing. Toms face was over mine - he’d crept onto the sofa and hit me over the back of it.

I laughed up into his face and forward rolled away from the sofa, away from his ‘weapon'. He looked impressed.

“Oh so we’re role playing now?” He asked.

I spluttered. “Um what?” I gasped in disbelief at his suggestion.

He reddened. “Oh no I didn’t mean like that.” He chuckled. “I didn’t realise you had such a dirty mind,” he smiled, “I purely meant that your forward roll was very in character.”

I groaned, of course that’s what he’d been referring to me. Damn me and my imagination. Giggling then pulling a dead serious face, I stared him straight in the eye. “I will destroy you,” I said seriously, “you’ve taken far too much from me. I will avenge them. Your tricks have gone on too long but now I have found you and you will pay.” I finished with a whisper.

He pulled himself off the sofa and reached down for the pack of M&M's. Staring me back dead in the eye, he popped one in his mouth. “You think you're so clever little spy, don’t you?” He spat out. Pulling a smirk he deliberately crunched the M&M and pointed to his mouth. “Can you hear their screams?” He asked harshly. I pulled a face a disgust. “Can you hear your friends' screams?” He then roared.

I jumped at the sudden outburst of anger. He smiled evilly and tossed the packet to the floor. He wiped his mouth. “I said can you hear your friends' screams?” He asked evilly. He then started walking slowly forwards.

I crawled back on my hands away from his approaching, looming figure. “You’ll pay.” I hissed at him, face full of contempt.

“There’s no point in running little spy.” he spat back. He was keeping direct eye contact which screamed his dominance. Sick of him having the appearance of power I jumped to my feet.

“You think you're so clever, always staying one step ahead but I have the upper hand this time.” I lunged at him aiming for his jaw with my fist. As I anticipated, he easily blocked it, throwing away the punch and catching me lightly in the stomach.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" I mocked.

He smiled and cocked his head. “Why darling I’m a gentleman. I don’t strike a lady...” he waited. “But of course you're not a real lady are you, you little minx.” he darted forward and I rolled out of the way.

Standing up and grinning I turned to him. “And you're not exactly a gentleman either. A gentleman wouldn’t saw off my friend's head now would he.” Tom gritted his teeth then smiled.

“Oh yes, I remember that one. She screamed her little head off.” He laughed. “She made an awful racket mind, I’m surprised her corpse didn’t scream.”

I howled and lobbed the pillow at his head. I felt my character's anger fuel me on.

“You’re a monster. How can you live with yourself?” I shouted at him accusingly.

He laughed and turned away. “Not all monsters are men but all men are monsters my dear.” He said condescendingly.

I glared at him. “Oh I do love a man who has a way with words.” I smiled sweetly at him as I lied in character.

He broke eye contact and turned on his heel. Striding away he looked dead forward, "Oh I don’t have a way with words but I will have my way with you.”

Sensing our little role play was over, I chuckled and followed him to the kitchen. "That was fun.” I said behind him. He opened the fridge.

“I think we will work well together.” he agreed.

I huffed and smiled. “I better go pick all the M&M's up.” I groaned.

He chuckled. “I guess I’ll start dinner then. Do you want anything in particular?”

“Surprise me.” I replied as I walked back in to the lounge.


	7. Chapter 7

It turned out that Tom was a culinary genius. _He’d make a brilliant husband_ , I sighed as I dug into a big portion of shepherd’s pie.

“Literally this is so good.” I moaned as I filled my mouth with a forkful again.

Tom laughed. “I can’t take credit for it. What I cook are mainly my mother's recipes.”

That took us on to a long conversation about his family. I learnt that he adored his mother and two sisters and that they were his main source of advice and comfort. I also learnt that he lived in London but also owned several places around the world, including an apartment in LA. We fed each other all sorts of information about each other, favourite animals and books all the things we loved and hated about London. He hated the fact that people stopped him during his run, I hated the congested streets. I loved the sight of groups of tourists enjoying themselves, he feared them. I laughed at that.

“How can tourists scare you?” I laughed.

“Because often they’ll litter and not truly appreciate the city.”

I felt confused. “But surely they do appreciate the city. Why else do they go there?” 

“That’s exactly what my sister says! No, the way I see it, they come here to tick it off. It’s merely a spectacle. They don’t actually experience London. They experience the over-glamourised attractions and buildings that we advertise, the places made for tourists. They don’t fall in love with the actual place. Merely the places that are there for them or tailored to them.”

I sensed passionately he felt about it. “Okay, I’ve found my first pet hate about you,” he raised his eyebrow at my comment, “You completely generalise a whole species.”

He spat his water back out and looked up. “Species? So you're now labelling humans as animals?” He retorted.

"I sense an intelligent man Mr. Hiddleston. And no, I used the term species merely as a condescending way to demonstrate your apparent thought of them as a completely separately thinking entity.”

We both looked at each other and started laughing. “You hold a good conversation Jessica.” Tom praised.

I shrugged. “What can I say... straight A’s, I flew through university and then, well mum nearly killed me when I chose drama school.”

“Ah, I knew you were a smart one! I went to Cambridge myself.” Tom exclaimed.

My mouth dropped. “What, no way! They rejected me!” We both laughed.

I learnt that whilst I had studied English Literature at York, Tom had studied Classics. That brought us on to the topic of books and authors, including one long debate about Sylvia Plath. I on the one hand adored her work, Tom however disagreed and labelled her as “too moany”. Conversation had flowed so easily between us both and we carried on talking well into the night, forgetting David's request to study the script.

“I’m stuffed.” I finally admitted after we polished off two large bowls of ice cream each.

“You did eat two servings of the pie. Where do you put it?” He teased.

“So what, this girl loves her food, what can I say?” I replied. I pushed my chair back and leant back, cradling my stomach. “I think a food baby is on the way.” I moaned.

Tom chuckled and stacked both our plates. “So what do you fancy doing tomorrow?” He asked.

I sat up. “I’m not sure, I think it’s time I started ensuring my lines are ingrained in my brain. I was going to head to the beach or something as well. Care to join?”

Tom shrugged. “I don’t mind. I’ll go for a run in the morning and then do some private study if that’s okay?”

I nodded, “Of course.” He continued.

“Then we could meet on the beach say… eleven o'clock? We could bring our scripts and run lines?”

I smiled. “That sounds great. Ooh shall I make lunch? We could bring it down onto the beach?” He nodded excitedly.

We spent the rest of the night cleaning the kitchen and then sharing stories about drama school. Then around eleven o'clock I really needed a shower. Jumping off the sofa, I quickly said goodnight to Tom. He smiled back at me and said he’d probably head to sleep. I walked to my room quickly. Shutting the door behind me, I shook my head in disbelief. _You need to stop_ , I said to my reflection as I stared in the mirror. Deciding to run a bath, I turned the faucets open whilst grabbing the things I needed and pouring some bubble bath into the tub. I slowly lowered myself into the bubbles once it was full. Laying there, I shut my eyes. I couldn’t do this much longer. It was getting harder to hide my growing feelings towards Tom. We definitely had chemistry but I was positive he was only being polite. He was always polite! It was like he had this constant polite exterior that hid all true feelings, but yet he was so open about everything. I couldn’t read his thoughts at all and it frustrated me. I wish I knew what he felt. I wish he was definitely single. I sighed and started wondering what his girlfriend or love interest back home looked like. It only made sense that he had some blonde beautiful model or fellow A-lister back in LA or London. He definitely couldn’t be single, he's so charming. I needed to stop thinking about him, dreaming of him would only lead to more disappointment. Looking forward to the next day, I dried myself and slipped into light pink silken pyjamas that looked similar to the pair I had worn the previous night. Within seconds of my head hitting the pillow, I fell into a deep slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

“I’m so screwed.” I groaned.

I thought preparing a lovely picnic would be a great idea. But so far everything I had packed was shop bought. I’d pondered making cute cupcakes but without a recipe I couldn’t do it. Then I tried making a fruit salad but I managed to flatten all the fruit before it got into the bowl. I was utterly hopeless. Then almost giving up, I had an idea. _I’ll make sandwiches_ , I thought. I carefully made a batch of cheese sandwiches then stumbled across a can of tuna. I loved tuna. However to my horror  there weren’t any instructions. I opened the can and looked into the fishy brine. How on earth do you cook this? I looked at the contents. _Could you eat raw tuna? Did you have to boil it first? Or perhaps you cooked it in the oven?_ I certainly didn’t want to give Tom food poisoning from raw fish or something. I was utterly clueless. Really craving tuna, I tried to think my way around it logically. Well most canned foods could be boiled, I figured.  Taking a risk I found a pan and filled it halfway with water, then crossing my fingers and praying for the best I put the contents in the boiling water. Turning way from the stove I started packing the little wicker basket. I put in grapes, chocolate biscuits, crisps, sausage rolls, cocktail sausages and the cheese sandwiches. Then, finding some plastic cups I threw them in along with a bottle of Coke. I also came across some chocolate and threw it in. Quickly, I drank some water then turned off the tuna.

I poured the contents of the pan into a pasta strainer and let it cool. When I deemed it okay I popped a little bit in my mouth. Coughing, I spat it back out. Not because it tasted awful, but because it simply had no flavour at all. It had also lost its consistency and was just pretty bad. Groaning, I didn’t really want to waste it all. Spying another cupboard I reached up and found it full with spice racks and various sauces. I’ve always been one for spice and spied a bottle of Tabasco. I’d never used it myself but my mother had tried it before in bolognese and it tasted great. Not knowing how much to use I poured in half the bottle and gave it a mix. Then carefully finishing the sandwiches I smiled at the picnic basket. I was quite proud of my efforts, but looking at the clock I realised it had only taken half an hour. I still had an hour and a half until meeting Tom and decided to change out of my lazy day clothes.

After a while I decided on denim shorts and a floaty white blouse. Just in case, I put a turquoise bikini set on underneath. Thinking ahead, I also found two fluffy towels and a small blanket that could serve as a picnic blanket. Heading downstairs, I threw them in the picnic basket and also grabbed a tube of sun cream. I suddenly remembered to take my copy of the script and threw it in the basket. Tom was no where to be seen, so I gathered he was still running or something. I quickly put on a little waterproof make-up, grabbed the basket and headed towards the beach. I had forgotten to bring any way of telling the time but knew I was early. Laying the picnic blanket down, I laid down. Eventually, being the lazy human I am, I drifted off.

I woke to something itchy on my face. Opening my eyes quickly, I realised that there was a hat sat atop of my face. Sitting up quickly, I felt a variety of different items fall off my body. Confused, I turned to side and saw Tom grinning at me. I had to catch my breath. He wore a white polo shirt and navy blue shorts that showed off his well-sculpted calves. I realised what he must’ve been doing.

“Were you balancing things on me?” I laughed.

He smiled widely. “I wondered how long it would take for you to realise. You were out cold, I thought you were dead when I first came over.”

I blushed, I was known for being able to sleep through multiple fire drills in university. “Sorry, I guess the heat must’ve got to me.”

He chuckled. “Yep us English people aren’t used to such a luxury as heat right?” We both laughed then he looked slightly sheepish.

“I hope you’ll forgive me...” he started. “I may or may not have polished off all four packets of crisps.” He ducked his head.

I felt slightly irritated but found it funny and turned away, crossing my arms.

“Are you giving me the silent treatment?” He pouted teasingly.

I refused to acknowledge him. “Well then you’ll have to miss out on this.”

I didn’t turn around. No way was he catching me out. But a couple of seconds later I heard a familiar pop and turned sharply. Tom was stood up slightly away from me and had opened a bottle of champagne, the cork firing into the sand.

“Okay you're forgiven.” I blurted out quickly.

He laughed as he strode back over. “Damn it! I forgot cups.” he smacked himself on the arm.

“One step ahead of ya.” I winked up at him as he lowered himself onto the blanket, careful not to spill any drink.

We both drained our cups and I pulled out the rest of the food. “Wait where did you find that?” I keenly asked. I hadn’t seen a drop of alcohol in the house and just assumed that David mustn’t have been a drinker.

Tom smiled sheepishly. “Um, I was going to tell you earlier…” he started.

I stared him dead in the eye. “Thomas William Hiddleston if you’ve been keeping alcohol from me I suggest you start talking now.” I joked.

He winced at the use of his full name. “There may or may not be a very large and very expensive cellar...”

“You didn’t mention that!” I cried out.

He laughed. “I was out to get to it eventually, David forgot to tell you and I sort of forgot as well I guess...” he trailed off as I continued staring at him.

“You know out of all the bad things I have to forgive you for, this will by far take the longest.” I joked. He stretched out and laid down.

“How ever will I get over it.” He mumbled.

I threw a grape at him and it bounced off his stomach. He turned his head and smiled.

“By the way you are yet to thank me for retrieving your sun hat.”

I turned to the side, looking at my hat that lay forgotten on the floor. “You found it!” I cried, dusting it off and putting it on.

Tom chuckled. “Yes I stumbled across it this morning on my run. Figured I better overexert myself and bring it back.” He closed his eyes and turned his head back up to the sun.

“Oh no Hiddleston.” I snapped.

He sat up straight. "What have I done now?” He asked innocently.

I smirked. “You are not falling asleep when I slaved over this picnic. Let's eat!” I exclaimed indignantly.

He laughed and pulled over the basket. “Yes I suppose searching David's cupboards was really exhausting...” 

He pulled out the big plate of sandwiches and settled them between us. “Although I do have to say, I am a massive fan of the humble sandwich.” I winced slightly as he picked up a tuna sandwich. Anticipating the worse I slowly watched as he raised the sandwich to his mouth then he pulled it down and looked at me curiously.

“Is something wrong Jess? Or is me eating that appealing to watch?” He asked warily.

I laughed. “Um, just try it and you’ll soon find out why.” He lowered the sandwich even further away from his mouth.

“What have you done to it?” He asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

“Nothing I swear.” I raised my arms innocently.

“Okay…” he started slowly. Fearfully he raised the sandwich to his lips. “I guess I’ll take the risk."

It took a few seconds for anything to register on his face but when it did I laughed. He spat out his mouthful and flung the sandwich behind him. Coughing and turning red, he grabbed the unopened bottle of Coke. Drinking and still coughing, I frowned at him.

“They weren’t that bad, were they?” I asked hurriedly.

“Bad?” He shouted. “Were you to trying to kill me?” He asked emphasising the word kill.

I shook my head. “I- um wasn't sure how to cook tuna so I uh... boiled it in water but it tasted bad so I thought I’d spice things up… put a little Tabasco in it.”

Tom stared at me whilst still chugging the Coke. “I have several questions.” He asked between gulps. “First. Who boils tuna? In water!” He put the bottle down. “Are you really insane?”

I laughed.

“Secondly, you did not put “a little Tabasco in” at all, that nearly blew my brains out!”

Luckily he was laughing about everything. “I’m sorry” I replied.

He smiled. “Don’t worry about it, could be worse. You could’ve tried cooking actual food.”

“Hey!” I cried, throwing another grape at him.

But anticipating my action he swerved his head and caught it with his teeth. I shook my head at his smug face and we both laughed. We sat there for a while then, talking about my culinary disaster and Tom promised to have me cooking before our time in Malibu was up. Tom poured us both another cup of champagne and I downed mine then stood up. Tom looked up at me and raised his eyebrow. I started pulling my top off over my head.

Tom raised his hands. “Chill out, you’ve only had two cups of champagne... no one is that much of a lightweight…” his voice trailed off and I’m sure I caught his gaze lingering a second longer on my breasts. He looked up into my face. “What are you doing?” He started then paused and clenched his jaw as I unbuttoned my shorts.

I giggled and stared him in the eyes. “Now now Hiddleston, don’t get any ideas.” I winked, internally cursing myself for my teasing behaviour. Unable to keep his gaze, I dropped my shorts and ran in the direction of the sea. Praying my bikini pants hadn’t slipped up between my bum cheeks I reached the shallow water with a splash. Turning back to look at Tom, I frowned. He had disappeared. Then I felt a massive swoosh behind me as I felt myself being propelled forward. I hit the water again and came back up, coughing. I whipped around and saw Tom laughing.

“You pushed me!” I cried, wiping the water from my eyes.

Tom stopped laughing and looked concerned. Stepping back he lifted his top and pulled it slowly off. I could barely breathe as my eyes quickly glanced over his torso. He was hot. Although not an extremely well-defined six pack, he was definitely ripped. And his arms flexed as he wrung out his t shirt. He offered it to me.

“Here I know it’s wet but you can wipe your eyes with it at least” I thanked him and wiped my face. Tossing the shirt back on to the sand, I turned around and saw him striding further out into the sea. I followed him through the lukewarm tropical water. He had stopped and by the time I reached up to him my feet could no longer touch the bottom, he however had his feet firmly planted on the floor.

Laying on my back I brushed past him. “This is nice.” I murmured.

He looked down into my face then back at the landscape. “It’s magical.” He breathed.

We were quiet for a little while relishing in the serenity of the waves lapping over us. I looked up at him as he stared into the distance. From this angle his jawline was so sharp and with his hands brushing the water I never felt so much closer to him. I closed my eyes and slowly listened to the birds. Then something startled me.

“Shit!” Tom shouted loudly. I felt him grab my arm. “Fuck Jessica, shark! There’s a fucking shark!”

Alarmed, I bounced up immediately and swam a little back to get a sure footing. Heart pounding furiously I screamed for Tom and yelled for him to follow. Not hearing him move I turned back in panic. However to my fury I found him laughing and falling over in the water.

“Your face…" he was almost crying with laughter.

Finding it hard to breathe from his laughter, he slipped and lost his footing. Meeting the water with a crash, it was my turn to laugh at him as he emerged from the water. However I soon caught a glint in his eye as he evilly started striding towards my wading body. Scared of his intentions I started walking back to the shore faster, he sped up as well and soon I felt a gentle tug at my ankle. His arms moved further up my body and grabbed my hips. Slightly scared for my safety and slightly turned on, I tried moving further. However his hands kept me firmly in place and I felt him lifting my body out of the water.

“Tom!” I screamed as I felt my body slam back in the water. Gulping for air I turned back to him.

“You're dead.” I shouted back with glee.

We soon became engaged in a water fight, splashing each other like little children. When we eventually tired of our fight, we returned and dried ourselves with the towels I’d packed. Catching my breath, I wrapped my towel around me and looked over at Tom.

“I genuinely think the film should culminate with a massive water fight like that one.” He said, and we both giggled.

“Has David actually planned the ending yet?” I asked Tom. He shook his head.

Although the ending of the book was rather intriguing David wasn’t keen on it and had announced that fans of the book should anticipate a twist. This had met much criticism but seeing as the author was on board and David was directing I knew that he could be trusted.

“Talking of Scars and Stings,” said Tom, pulling out his script, “We really should start working together. Can we go over scene six?”

I nodded sharing his concern at out lack of work. It was lovely here in Malibu but it was becoming increasingly easy to forget there was work to do. David would actually kill us if we wasted a huge opportunity like this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys! I didn't think that after 8 chapters I'd get 1000 hits on this, that's crazy to me. Thanks everyone for reading my edit of this, and I hope previous readers of the pic enjoy the edits!

I turned over the pages of my script and found scene six.

“How do you want to do this?” I asked Tom eagerly.

Sitting cross legged, he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“Perhaps we can just read through the lines and work on our vocal delivery? That way we can see how we sound together? Movements will come more naturally during shooting and I’m sure David would want input.”

I nodded. “That’s what I was thinking.” I looked down at the script. It was my turn to start. I quickly skimmed over the stage instructions to remind myself.

 
    
    
    [Abandoned room full of technology that's still on. Our protagonist carefully maneuvers her way over security lasers to a large screen which is flickering. The atmosphere is tense and both actress and audience should jump at the sudden broadcast of a woman, tied up and gagged. The victim's broadcast is suddenly beamed on every screen in the room. A slight noise which begins faintly increases. It is the woman’s screams. The woman looks scared through the screen, begging with her eyes to be freed. She makes fearful noises as she looks at something past the camera. The protagonist drops her gun and runs over to the screen shaking it wildly.]  
      
    Jess: [Shouting] Carol! Carol!  
      
    [The woman screams, she has somehow seen our protagonist and is calling out to her]  
      
    Jess (contd.): Carol it’s me! Please, please stop this! Help her! Help her!  
      
    [Our protagonist begs for help for her friend. Banging on the table and shaking the TV screen she continues in frustration until she slumps to the floor helplessly. With exhaustion, she lifts her gun and shoots one of the mains sockets, cutting the feed on half the TVs. A speaker springs to life.]  
      
    Tom: [Spitting] Tut tut tut. Didn’t they teach you any manners, spy?  
    [Pause]  
    You’ll have to pay for that you know. I don’t take these things lightly… how on earth shall I make you pay? [Laughs quietly] Maybe your pretty little friend will pay for you? That’s what friends do right? Cover the bill, leave, then the other won’t pay.  
      
    Jess: Stop this! [Raised voice, clear anger in her voice] You're crazy, just let her go, she has nothing to do with the agency… she’s innocent in all accounts! She doesn’t even know you for fucks sake!  
      
    Tom: [Laughing louder] See that’s where the pretty little spy is wrong. Ownership is power. I own your friend. I own you. And if I own you, then I have the agency wrapped around my finger.  
      
    Jess: [Spitting] You don’t own me. And besides the agency don’t care about me so you're wrong. You lose. They’d replace me within seconds of my last breath.  
      
    Tom: Oh darling you're so blind to it all! It’s beautiful to watch, it really is. Do you really think you're so replaceable?  
      
    Jess: [Snorts] Cut the poetic crap. Let. Her. Go.  
      
    Tom: Or what my darling? You’ll blow another fuse. [Laughing] Your anger is hardly necessary. I simply want to be friends!  
      
    Jess: [Sarcastically] Friends?  
      
    Tom: Why yes? Don’t you? I’d love to make acquaintances. But of course in order to do that we need to know each other’s names…  
      
    Jess: [Quickly] Lucy  
      
    Tom: [Tuts] Now now... don’t lie to me darling-  
      
    Jess: I’m not!  
      
    Tom: DON’T PLAY GAMES WITH ME SPY. I’ll show you what happens when you lie to me bitch.  
      
    Two men enter the frame with the woman known as Carol. One holds her face up to the camera whilst the other holds her eyelids open. A third man enters the frame and with his back blocking the camera he does something to Carol's face. Carol's screaming pierces the room and the spy screams in protest. The screaming stops and the men leave the frame. Carol is unconcious, her head hanging.  
      
    Jess: What did you do to her?  
      
    Tom: [Laughs] Why, I did her a favour. No one wants to see their friend lie, now your name spy.  
      
    Jess: [Disgusted] You removed her eyes? That’s barbaric, that's vile. You’ll pay for this!  
      
    Tom: [Spluttering] Removed her eyes? Why that would’ve been to painless. No I simply burnt them. She’ll feel the pain forever, never forgive the pain she's endured.  
      
    Jess: You're sick! You're so sick!   
      
    Tom: No darling, I needed to give you an incentive and I did. Now spy, I want your real name. And think carefully about your answer. Because the next word to come out of that mouth better be your name or she gets it.  
      
    [A long pause. Against her better judgement but ever the loyal friend, our spy looks down and shuffles her feet.]  
      
    Jess: it’s... it’s Clara.  
      
    Tom: a bit louder please, I didn’t quite hear you.  
      
    Jess : [Shouts] CLARA! Now let Carol go!  
      
    Tom: [Teasingly] Claraaaa, Claaraaaaa. Yes I do think it suits you nicely. That wasn’t too difficult was it?   
    [Pauses]  
     I do think we’ll meet again Clara. And I do think you’ll give me whatever I want.  
      
    Jess: Never.  
      
    Tom: [Laughing] We’ll see. Now goodbye darling, I have a rather important meeting and although speaking to you is entertaining, important the promise of money. I’ll leave you with this. Do not underestimate who you're playing with. I will curb that broken spirit of yours and if you ever do happen to search for me again I will take you in and punish you.  
      
    [With a click the intercom breaks off. Wiping her brow, Clara as we now know her, reaches to the screen. Carol is out cold. Thinking the worst to be over, Clara gets up and starts walking away from the screen towards the exit. In the background the room holding Carol explodes and the feed cuts dead. Dropping to her knees Clara hugs herself and cries. The camera holds on her for a second then zooms in on her as she opens her purse. Hands shaking she pulls out a picture of her hugging Carol. Carol had been her foster mother. Tears streaming down her face, she kisses the picture and throws the purse at the wall. Standing, she tucks the photo in her breast pocket and wipes the tears away. With a look of anger she storms out of the room as the screens start catching fire.]


	10. Chapter 10

Tom and I sat up and placed our scripts down after reading them. We sat in silence. We had sounded so good together, like he was the compliment to me. We both burst out in laughter.

"That was pretty good!” Tom exclaimed.

“Did you bring a pen?” I asked quickly.

He shook his head, “I was more focused on remembering the champagne. Why?”

I pointed at the stage directions. “I’m going to suggest that the audience see Carol's eyes burn away.”

Tom looked shocked. “Why on earth would they want to see that?” He chuckled.

I continued, “I think it’ll add to the horror of it all. David wants to produce a film that shocks then he’ll sure have it.”

Tom nodded thoughtfully. “Yes I think that’s not actually a bad idea at all.”

We continued reading through the script, both me and Tom voicing multiple other characters. The script was very thought out completely encapsulated the horrific scenes from the novel. My character although not completely innocent, had a naivety to her. Clara was from a rough background but her stable relationship with her foster mum Carol allowed her to move and achieve things. With Carol gone, she fell back onto her path of self-destruction. She forgot all her training upon finding Tom's character and basically allowed herself to be captured. Tom's character does some unthinkable things to her, pushing her for information. It is the one thing Clara holds on to. She will never give him what he wants. So instead he tries taking it and over the course of several beatings and unthinkable torture methods we finally see Clara starting to break and go mad. But we also see Tom's character start to question his actions. He starts becoming gentle and allows her little freedoms. But as Clara becomes used to his kindness she falls in love. The audience are then informed that this is exactly Tom's plan. He makes her fall in love and then using a variety of pleasurable methods, he slowly coaxed the answers out of her. Tom finished his sentence, leaving my character tied to a four poster bed. He coughed a little then put his script down. Looking up at him I saw him sigh and pull a face.

“Tired?” I asked gently.

He shook his head. “It’s just horrific. Some of the scenes in this will be hard to watch back.”

I was shocked. Tom certainly didn’t appear horrified at the script in the beginning. Something had changed his view.

“It’ll be okay. At least none of its real.” I said reassuringly.

“I suppose. But I can’t stop thinking that somewhere out there someone is experiencing these things.”

I paused. He was right. “Um…” I started, unsure how to answer.

“At least we can use this film to raise awareness.” he said indefinitely.

I smiled and agreed. As we sat in silence something crossed my mind. Something I’d wanted to discuss for a while.

“Tom…” I began slowly. His eyes met mine and I stopped myself from gasping aloud. “These scenes… are well… obviously going to be hard to film but if it comes to it, will you hurt me?”

Tom looked at me in horror. “Hurt you.” He echoed, almost in disgust.

“No not like that, I mean not badly. But I mean like obviously your character slaps mine etc… will you actually slap me and stuff? I don’t want to stage fight. It won’t look realistic and I feel my reactions will be much better if I feel what my character would feel.” I felt fairly justified. It was a lot to ask Tom but I expected him to agree, he would obviously understand. How wrong I was.

He looked at me, something unreadable in his face. Picking up his script he coughed and stood up. “I think I’m done.” He said and started turning away.

“Tom!” I cried after him. “What’s the matter?”

He stopped. I waited for him to turn back and reply. But he just pulled his head up and continued walking away. I was about to follow him then stopped myself. He was the one acting childish. I wouldn’t follow him if he wouldn’t explain his emotions. He couldn’t have been that bothered by my suggestion? Or maybe he was just tired? No, his abrupt departure must’ve been caused by something we discussed. Perhaps he was lingering on the thought that the torturous methods his character implemented occurred in real life. Yes, that must be it. Looking out into the seascape, I decided I wouldn’t press him to explain himself. I’d just give him space, it was what he obviously wanted. Sighing, I started packing up the remnants of our picnic and headed back home. Dropping the basket on floor, I walked into the kitchen for a drink. Tom was stood with a small, older Hispanic lady. He was muttering to her in something I guessed was Spanish, whilst hunched over a piece of paper.

He raised his head and smiled. “Would you like anything Jess?”

I was confused. He was acting like nothing had happened.

“Uh what..” I replied, taken aback. The lady made a little hmph and started pulling a yellow jacket over her pinafore. Tom laughed, breaking eye contact and looking between me and the lady. She started whispering in Spanish and it seemed aimed at me. Confused, I looked at Tom for an explanation. He was obviously holding back laughter.

“What?” I asked again with a small smile. He laughed.

“Do you want anything from the shops? I’ve made a small list already, but is there anything you particularly want?”

I paused and tried thinking. “Uh I don’t think so. I’m fine.”

I smiled and left the room, leaving Tom and the woman chattering in Spanish. I flickered my gaze towards the clock and sighed. Slumping on the sofa, I reached for a pen and started scribbling on my script, adding notes and highlighting different phrases I wanted to alter. About an hour passed and I felt satisfied with my work. Shutting my script, I walked back into the kitchen and made a cup of tea. Peering around for Tom, he was nowhere to be seen so I took my tea to my room and retired for the night. The next two days were odd ones. Deciding my ankle was fully healed I had hit the gym, catching up with the exercise I had missed. I had also managed to finish scribbling on my script and had also done an extensive project on my character. I had created a folder with various essays on my characters portrayal and the likeness between book and film Clara. I also created drawings of several make up and hair ideas I have thought of along the way, along with a full backstory for her. I was immensely proud of it and couldn’t wait to show David.  However, my triumph was only down to one cause. Tom. Ever since the day on the beach he’d even avoiding me and I knew it. He shut himself in his room and had barely said two words to me. Even when I offered him some of pizza he barely glanced at it and shook his head. I missed his smile and wondered why he had suddenly changed. I just couldn’t understand him and it made me crazy. Standing in the shower, I decided that tomorrow I would approach him and ask him what his problem was. I’d much rather him say whatever he needed to to my face. We couldn’t ignore each other for ever and it would be better to deal with whatever bad love was between us sooner rather than later.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh sorry everyone! I haven't updated in nearly three weeks, mostly because I finished all my exams now and I now have the time to update! I've also been working on my new story, Coffee to Cryptology, up on Wattpad under the name foghoorn or on here under my main account/pseud. If you're a fan of Marvel then I'd suggest checking it out, it's a Marvel AU with a new OC and the main Avengers (psst: Loki will also appear...)

I was soaring. The my feet left the ground as I jumped, reaching for the end of a kite tail. I was on a hill and looking down I saw Tom. He looked happy. He was chuckling, trying to grab my ankle as I just continued soaring… and soaring...

I awoke, startled. Feeling sweat trickling down my forehead, I tried lifting my hand to my face. Something wasn’t right. Nothing reached my face. No arm moved. I wasn’t even in my bed. Panicking, I soon realised my hands were tied above my head and I was surrounded in near darkness. Looking down at my pyjama clad body, the sudden cold hit me hard and my teeth started chattering. I frantically started wriggling my hands, trying to untie them from far above my head. I started crying out, screaming almost. No one came. Was I still dreaming? No, the ground beneath my knees felt too cold and too harsh. My knees were actually grazing underneath me, the concrete floor slowly grinding them down as I moved. I was shaking out of both and fear and cold, and I continued crying out. Listening desperately for a reply I started counting. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1... 2... 3....

I started to process my surroundings. What can you hear, I asked myself and closed my eyes. Focusing on sound alone I listened. I heard a creak above my head, there was definitely something above, perhaps floorboards? I deduced that I must be underground or perhaps in an old house.

I heard a slow dripping noise coming from somewhere far behind me. It sounded like water, perhaps hitting a metal pipe along the wall? Sniffing the air, all I could smell was damp, almost confirming I was underground. The echo from the dripping also suggested that wherever I was was vast and hollow, cave perhaps. Realising that I hadn’t made much progress in identifying my surroundings, I spun around, hands still tied above me. It was still very black, I couldn’t see anything.

Hanging there, I didn’t know what to do. I felt helpless and utterly lost, I had no explanation for what was going on and just couldn’t work out how I’d got to this point. Think like Clara, a voice in my head whispered. Almost grinning with the thought, I asked myself, what would Clara do? She certainly wouldn’t give up, she’d try untying herself. Looking up and realising I couldn’t see how my hands were tied, I groaned. No, don’t give up so easily, I mentally scolded myself. I twirled my hands around and realised it was rope tying them together. It was thick rope and I couldn’t work out how it had been tied. Then I remembered that I hadn’t taken the clip out of my hair. I frowned. It was a small clip, nothing like a knife… but still, perhaps with enough force it would do the job. But how could I get it? My hands were too far above my head to reach down and unclip the clip from my hair. I screamed out in frustration. This must be how Clara felt, I told myself gently. She was a strong character, one who could usually use her brain out of any situation. But here… she would be just as defeated. No gadgets, no vision.. just my pyjama-clad body and the darkness.

Talking of the darkness, it was becoming almost frightening. My imagination was going in tangents and I kept coming up with different ideas about what lurked around me. It was torturous but a part of me almost relished in it. I was almost becoming Clara, feeling her desperation and isolation. Not knowing what was waiting or coming. I don’t know how long I spent in the dark. I had definitely been there for more than an hour and I could feel the pain burn through my muscles. The ache was almost unbearable, and then I heard a creak, I whipped my body around. Very far away from my location I saw a crack of light growing from the side of what looked like a tunnel, as if a door had been opened. My breathing increasing and heart thumping, I could feel fear rising. A figure loomed in the doorway, pausing like he was waiting for something. But with a slam, the door shut and I was submerged back in darkness. How strange I thought to myself. I was so sure that someone had been about to-

“Not as clever as I had hoped.” A familiar voice hissed through the darkness.

I jumped. “Tom.” I croaked out, mouth dry but with a smile. “I’m so happy it’s only yo-“

“DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK SPY?” I jumped again, Tom's voice screaming straight down my ear canal. I felt his breathe graze the side of my ear and his chin just touch my hair as a cold, bony hand grabbed my chin and pulled my face to the right. I assumed I must be face to face with him as I felt his breath coming at me in a straight line. Although reassured that it was only Tom, I still felt slightly on edge. He was unpredictable when role playing and it scared me slightly. Well scared and slightly…. slightly aroused by the thought of being vulnerable to his touch.   
His hand still under my chin he spoke softly.

“I had hoped you’d try and escape. It’s always the ones who run that make the sweetest prey.” I trembled under his grip. Realising he was role playing I decided I’d do the same.

“Perhaps you should untie me. Then you’ll see just how sweet I really am.” I snapped back at him.  I felt him retract, pulling his hand away from my face sharply.

“Feisty little bitch aren’t you.” He snarled. I could hear his footsteps circling around me softly.

“I have my reasons.” I replied back.

His footsteps stopped. “And what are your reasons… Claraaaa.” He drawled out my characters name slowly, every syllable rolling off his British tongue.

“You know exactly why I’m here.” I snarled back pulling against my bonds.

He laughed manically. “Aw, you're surely not wasting your talents to avenge that pathetic foster mother of yours? Please don’t tell me that’s so… I’ll be so…. disappointed.”

I refused to reply, he grabbed my face again pushing it upwards.

“TELL ME!” He demanded loudly. I kept my lips shut tightly.

Laughing softly, he pulled back away from me.

“They trained you well, spy.” He spat the last word out like it disgusted him. “You will tell me. Everything. From your more… personal details to details that would crumble your pathetic agency. And you’ll also tell me why I have become the sudden target of your agency.”

I shook my head defiantly. “I’ll never betray them!” I cried out.

He laughed again. “Oh my dear I’ve had moles digging through the agency for years. I know exactly why they’re after my neck. I just want to hear it when you betray the one place you felt like you belonged. I want to hear their secrets escape your lips as I take all the power out of their little hands. They chose the wrong man to mess with... as did you.”

With that he pushed my face down and a beam from a flashlight hit my face. It blinded me momentarily and I winced. Trying to look around, I still couldn’t see. The only light was too harsh and made me avert my eyes to the ground. Tom must’ve been holding the flashlight as I couldn’t see him. Shining it deliberately into my face, I heard him laugh.

“How pathetic you look darling… so much for the agency’s best.” He hissed. “You know you fascinate me...” He continued slowly.

I pulled my head up staring just above the flashlight. “Well you disgust me.” I snapped in reply.

He laughed. “Ouch, you truly wound me dear.”

I smirked. “I will when I break free.”

He huffed. “Well make your escape quick, sweetie. I don’t have all day. If you want to make me pay then I suggest you do it now while I’m not busy.” I pulled at my tied hands desperately trying to break them. Tom continued laughing. “You seem to be a little stuck dear.” He said condescendingly.

I laughed and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “Care to help?” I asked sweetly. I imagined his eyebrow raise, copying mine.

“You are intriguing.” He said, almost sounding genuine.

“What can I say?” I asked sarcastically. He snorted.

“So hardworking and yet… such a failure. How did a little girl from such a respectable family fall so far from the tree?” He was referring to the plot twist in the script, I played along.

“How do you know that?” I hissed. “That information is classified.. only four people know about that… that issue.”

Tom laughed. “Darling I have sources everywhere. How long did you think it would take me to find out that the girl so set on destroying me was also the shame of the British intelligence?”

I looked down. “I’m not the shame of anything.” I murmured.

“Tell yourself that darling. Shall I remind you how much of a shame you are?”

I didn’t reply.

“Well let's set the scene darling! It’s 1995 and a certain married prime minister... has a romantic one night stand with...” He gasped for effect. “A certain leader of a certain opposing intelligence agency. Now this little rendezvous resulted in the biggest scandal in intelligence history.” He paused, focusing the light closely on the centre of my face. “You,” he said plainly, “Neither side wanted you... did they? So they shipped you off to a more than well compensated foster home. Did you ever wonder how darling Carol made her money? A stay-at-home single mother with no job?”

I looked up. “She had child benefits and stuff…” I trailed off.

He laughed. “Child benefits! I’m really sure your darling Carol brought an Audi with her child benefits…” He was laughing hard. “You really are stupid darling… ever wonder why little Carol was so overprotective? She was an ex-spy you idiot. She was paid handsomely to raise you away from the intelligence community, keeping you away from any… eh… any meddling eyes let’s say. And she was paid to ensure you never found out. But you did didn’t you… and oh you couldn’t help but be drawn to life of espionage and guns and all that… fun. How could anyone blame you? It’s in your blood after all. “ he finished and I hung my head low. “But the question is. How were you allowed into the agency? They certainly didn’t want you. You must mean something to someone and I’m intent on finding out why. I also want to find out why of all the agents they sent you, and I'm pretty sure you know exactly why. And I will find out.” 

“I’ll never tell you anything you want, you monster.” I spat.

He laughed. “But darling you already have.” I looked up quickly. The flashlight moved from my face to a folder lying on the floor. It was my project.

“You dickhead.” I hissed.

“I told you I had my sources.” Tom said gleefully. “But I really don’t think anyone else should see it. Do you?” I was confused. What did he mean? A hand darted out and picked up the folder. I heard a click and all of a sudden the folder burst into flames and fell to the floor, burning away.

“Tom!” I screamed. I was fuming. “Stop playing around, do you know how much time I spent on that fucking work! I was going to show David you fucking idiot!” I was raging. 

“That took two days and intense study… I haven’t even backed up half those files, I can’t believe you… you... you...” I couldn’t even look at him. I had felt really proud about the project. It had really helped as well And I was so excited to show both David and Tom.

I was glad I couldn’t see Tom's face. “Aw is my little spy getting attached to inanimate objects? Bless her little heart.” Tom cackled.

“Tom enough. I’m done.” I said seriously.

He laughed. “But darling we're just getting started…” the flashlight switched off. “Fuck you Tom.” I said curtly.

I heard a laugh from further away, as if Tom was walking away.

“Tom?” I called out warily. I heard him open the door and turn to face me.

“You should really learn to keep your secrets buried Miss Clara. I told you. I find out everything.” He walked out slamming the door behind him, leaving me to the darkness. But as soon as it had shut it re-opened and he popped his head through. I could just make out a little grin.

“Oh and Jess, I’m surprised you didn’t work it out.” I screwed my face up.

“Work what out...” I said warily. I heard a click and the door slammed.

A dim row of light bulbs came to life and I could finally see my surroundings. The bastard, I thought. I was in the wine cellar. It was essentially a long tunnel full of barrels and shelves with assorted bottles stored away. Suddenly realising I had the advantage of light I looked up and groaned. My hands were tied extremely well, I would never have been able to undo the thick rope. However, the rope was tied almost like handcuffs and simply hung from a thick meat hook. I could’ve just lifted my hands up and over the hook and I would have been freed. Instead I’d been yanking and tugging downwards like an idiot. Pulling the rope over the hook, I was finally free. Arms weak from their position and body shaking I could feel the toll on my body. Somehow exhausted, I curled in a fetal position and fell asleep.

 

“Estas seguro de que ella no esta herida?”

“Ella estara bien.”

“Gracias.”

I could hear faint words exchanging in the background and the shutting of doors. Thinking everyone was gone I stretched out. I sat up quickly, I was in my bed. “It was just a dream.” I murmured stupidly. Tossing over, I threw the quilt over my head. Then realising something, I pulled it back. Tom was sat leaning towards me, eyes intently scanning mine.

“Tom?” I mumbled gently. He sat even further forward and lay his hand on my duvet. His blue eyes pierced mine and I was curious as to his concerned state.

“Tom?” I asked again, sitting my body up.

He ushered me back down quickly, protesting as I tried to pull myself up. “Take it easy.” He said sternly and I remained laying down with my head turned to his.

“What’s going on Tom?” I asked faintly. He shook his head. I giggled.

“You know I had the strangest dream…” I began and he laughed.

"Um, it didn’t happen to include the wine cellar did it?” He says slowly.

I groaned. “So it was real!” I exclaimed, mocking frustration.

Tom nodded and I sat up straight. “Wait... so that means… You did burn my fucking work! Tom do you know how long that project took me? I don’t even think I made copies of everything in there!”

He laughed softly. “You were even better than I imagined.” He added, patting the quilt and standing up.

“Tom.” I croaked feeling lousy.

He looked down and smiled. “Yes love?” He asked.

“What the fuck is going on?” I said with a small smile in return.

Tom laughed and started walking out the room. “You need rest, my little game took more out of you than I anticipated.” With that he quietly shut my bedroom door and left. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for everyone who's been begging for another chapter. Just finished editing this one, dunno if I'll edit another one in a while though. If you want to read my newer stuff, Coffee to Cryptology is uploaded on here and so is The Unitarians. Most of my updates are uploaded to Wattpad first though, so check me out on there under @/foghoorn.

I must’ve fallen asleep again as when I next woke, there was no natural light beaming through the white curtains. Feeling slightly better, I switched the lamp on next to me. It illuminated the bed, not going much further. Sitting up with my back against the headrest, I could feel myself coughing. I started choking on nothing, like I had the start of a cold. I sighed out in frustration, needing a glass of water to soothe my throat. I slowly peeled the duvet back and turned, as if to clamber out of my bed. Rubbing my eyes, I noticed stuff on my bedside table. I reached out, picking up the note that laid in front of a vase of flowers.

  _Jess,_

_I hope you read this soon. I can’t apologise enough for putting you in such a vulnerable position. Maya believes that you may have caught a bad cold from the time in the cellar. She says with rest and medication you should be okay. I will explain everything else when we next see each other. Please rest._

_Love,_

_Tom._

I stroked the note delicately, perhaps even more confused than what I was before. My heart thumped loudly reading the word "love". He hadn’t written “from” or just signed his name, he had written “love.” I paused and touched the note to my lips. I scolded myself for being so naïve. Anyone can write “love” and it wouldn't mean anything, but my gaze darted over to the flowers. They were beautiful white and pink gardenias, not roses, I sighed.

They obviously were an apologetic gift rather than a romantic one. Still, they were beautiful. Stepping over to sniff them, I suddenly heard a crunch beneath my foot. Frowning and looking down, I realised I had stood on an M&M.  _That’s odd_ , I thought. I couldn’t remember bringing any food up to my room. Guessing I must’ve dragged it up here accidentally, I leant down to pick up the crushed sweets. As I scraped up the remnants, I found more. Looking across the room, I soon realised that someone had made a trail of them. Quickly shrugging on a kimono over my shorts and vest, my slippered feet began following the trail.

The little trail of M&Ms continued all the way down the hallway and down the stairs. Of course, I guessed Tom had to be behind this, but where was he? Climbing to the bottom of the stairs and looking ahead, I realised that the trail went out of the back doors and presumably through the garden. Before leaving the house, I quickly grabbed the grey fluffy blanket from the couch and gasped as I glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight. Unsure of how I was going to see the M&M trail, I fumbled around the kitchen for a torch. Unable to find one, I grabbed some matches and lit a candle that was in a white lantern with a handle. It didn’t provide much light, but just enough to follow the trail.

The trail continued all the way to the gate at the bottom of the garden. I paused, would it be safe to travel down the stairs in the darkness? Sighing and praying it was worth it, I opened the gate. I gasped, someone had lit candles and had put clusters of them at the far edge of each step, showing where each step ended, so I wouldn’t fall to my death. They twinkled in the night, each flame being teased gently by a low, light wind from the sea. My hair was tousled in the breeze and I began to notice how chilly the light wind was. Gathering my blanket around me, I followed the trail into the trees. Near the little swing, the trail took a left turn and veered off further into the little woodland. Sticking closer to the trail, I realised Tom and I had yet to go this far into the trees and although it wasn’t a thick forest, the shadows cast by the thin trees made me slightly wary. I must’ve walked an extra two hundred metres when the trail came to a stop. Looking up, I almost fainted.

There was a square of thick wooden decking, with a large pergola towering above a thick oak picnic table. Fairy lights were intertwined with the grape vines that created a little canopy over the table. Speaking of the table, it was large and very round but with no benches. Instead, two white leather chairs stood at opposite ends, facing each other. The table was decorated with a small centrepiece, it was a fishbowl, overflowing with beautiful flowers and bottomed with little glowing, white orbs. Little glass crystals were scattered over the table, which was also decorated with bowls of various salads and side garnishes. In front of each white chair, large silver dinner plates were ready, framed by a row of cutlery on each side. Before any of my eyes processed any of this, they found him.

Tom was stood leaning on one of the pergola’s four corners. He was facing away from me, staring into the dark woodland. He hadn’t noticed me so I slowly crept up behind him and tapped him on his shoulder. He jumped forward, slipping off the decking and accidentally flinging me down with him. We both yelped out loudly as I landed on top of him. My heart was pounding both from adrenaline and lust. For a moment we looked into each other’s eyes, heads just centimetres apart. I could feel his warm breath on my neck and I was positive his hands brushed up my hip bones just slightly.

My hands were on his chest and I could feel his heartbeat slowing as his body realised it was only me. His breaths, on the other hand, were quick and I could smell his familiar scent. Pushing myself up, embarrassed, we broke apart and I clambered off him. I offered him a hand up, brushing myself off briefly. He pulled himself up on his own and chuckled. We both started laughing hysterically until he realised there were goosebumps on my arms. Creasing his brow slightly, he picked up the blanket and wrapped it over my shoulders again. Looking up at him, I thanked him and we stared at each other again. This time Tom broke the stare, taking my shoulders and spinning me around so we were facing the table again.

“What’s all this about Hiddleston?” I asked, laughing.

“Well milady, I believe I have an apology to make.”

Tom pulled out my chair and gestured for me to sit down. I accepted and he took the chair opposite mine. 

He coughed. “Um, I had prepared a little speech but I don’t want any of this to sound scripted.”

I laughed, brushing the hair out of my face. “I’m a little underdressed for such formalities.”

Upon laying eyes on him, I immediately registered the suit Tom was wearing and had instantly wished I put something more suitable on. He joined in with my laughter then put his hand on top of my outstretched one, making my heart flutter gently. His blue eyes met mine and he looked dead serious. 

“Jessica, I... wanted to apologise for the way I’ve acted over the last couple of days.” He paused and looked over my shoulder. “I can’t imagine the trouble I’ve caused for you and my actions have been more than rude.”

I smiled. “Tom... what’s this about? We all have our bad days and I accept that something must have happened to lower your spirits. The only thing I’m mad at you about is my folder. That was unacceptable, even if you were just acting.”

He peeked up and grinned wickedly. “Still the stupid spy I see?” He said darkly.

Cocking my brow, I waited for an explanation. Reaching under the table, Tom pulled out a package. Bringing it to light I realised what it was. 

“My folder?" I half cried out and half questioned.

Tom laughed. “Did you really think I’d burn all this work?” 

I leapt out of chair and strode to him, hugging him tightly. “Thank you,” I whispered in his ear. We pulled apart and he handed it to me.

“I merely read it, I’m sorry if I intruded but I got a little carried away with myself.” I shrugged and laid it on the table. “That’s no problem, I was going to show it to you and David anyway. I just thought all my work had been, well destroyed.”

He chuckled darkly. “That was the intention. I knew how much something like that would mean to you. You were amazing by the way. I planned the cellar scenario as soon as I realised you hadn’t been in there. I’m sorry at how much trouble it caused you. It’s my fault that you're now ill and I cannot apologise enough.”

He genuinely looked upset. I grabbed his hand. “Tom.” He looked away. “Tom look at me.” He raised his gaze to meet mine. “Tom, this is what I want. I want to do more things like that... the cellar thing... it was ingenious. Yes, I was pissed off and yes I wanted to kill you but that was a good thing.” 

He laughed quietly.

“I felt myself becoming Clara, I was thinking like her... and you... you were brilliant. I was scared of you, I feared your presence it was, thrilling.” I finished. 

Tom shook his head. “I don’t want you to be scared of me Jessica. I fear I get too carried away when role playing and I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

Something sank in me when he said friendship. I took a deep breath. “Tom I know that when you act it’s not really you. I’m not an idiot.” 

He breathed in sharply. “Still... I, I just don’t like the thought of you fearing me, I don’t want to be a nasty person.”

I tutted. “Tom, stop this. It’s called acting for a reason. I know you're not horrible, just as you know that I’m not a government spy sent here to kill you.” I paused and raised my eyebrow. 

“Or am I?” He joined in. 

“You really didn’t have to do this you know?” I added softly. 

He shrugged. “Yes I did, I felt terrible. When you didn’t emerge from the cellar I went in and I thought you had passed out from fatigue or something. Luckily Maya was on hand and helped me take you upstairs. She said you had just fallen asleep. You were ice cold though...” he trailed off.

“Just like my heart then,” I teased back. 

He finally let go of my hand and sat up straighter, frowning as he fiddled with his napkin. “I am sorry though Jessica. I promise not to spring any more surprises like that again.” 

I pulled a face. “No Tom! Don’t you get it? I live for this kind of stuff. I know outwardly it seems like I hate it, but that’s just the Clara coming out of me... I know you’d never hurt me to the point where I’d never recover, and I know that I’m safe with you. Please, if you get any more ideas like that, do it! I beg you, it gives me more experiences to relate to and I can call on those emotions when we shoot.” I paused. “I sort of wish you had filmed it though. Would’ve been nice to watch it back and laugh about it.” 

I looked into Tom's face, he was staring at me with a sly little grin spreading across his cheeks. 

“No!” I groaned. “You filmed it, didn’t you!”

"Not exactly no...” Tom replied slowly. “But uh, David has security cameras installed. I’m pretty sure they would’ve caught it all.” We both laughed.

“Ooh speaking of the wine cellar...” Tom bent under the table and procured a bottle of champagne. 

“What else are you hiding under there?” I laughed. 

Tom winked suggestively. “Why, do you want to look?” He fired back and we both laughed hard.

I don’t know how much longer Tom and Ispent just talking and drinking, but soon I started feeling tipsy. 

Standing up straight, Tom raised his glass. “To Scars and Stings,” he announced loudly. 

“To Scars and Stings!” I echoed.

He placed his glass back down. “Now I do think it’s time for food!” He added excitedly.

“Don’t tell me you’ve been keeping food under the table all this time?” I asked jokingly.

Tom chuckled. “I did bring cakes but I ate them all.” 

I gasped jokingly. “However, luckily for us, good old David is green-fingered.” 

I spat my drink out, snorting at the line my dirty mind produced.

Tom started chuckling. “I forgot how childlike your brain is. The mere mention of fingers have you giggling like a little girl.” He said slowly and mockingly. 

I joined in with his laughter and soon we were howling at nothing but the mere word “fingers.”

Calming down, Tom reached up and plucked two whole bunches of grapes off the vines. He lay one on his plate and one on mine. 

“Bon appetit.” He said with a grin.

We tucked in slowly but it soon turned into us both throwing grapes at each one another, each of us trying to catch the others grape with our mouth. 

“Ooh, I almost forgot dessert!” Tom cried out eagerly.

I looked up, “Don’t tell me... more grapes?” I asked.

He chuckled. “No my dear, I think we’ve had quite enough don’t you? I instead have...” He pulled out a bowl with a flourish. I gasped. It was a massive bowl of red M&Ms.

“How long have you been hiding these from me?” I gasped. 

Tom drew the bowl tightly to his chest and raised his eyebrow. “Who said they’re for you?”

I stood up. “Thomas William Hiddleston. I will wrestle you for those M&Ms.”

He laughed. "Do you remember what happened the last time we fought over M&Ms? I don’t think you’ll want to spill more chocolatey blood, right?”

I sat back down. “I concede,” I said innocently. 

He seemed taken aback by my sudden submission. Gleefully, he started picking out and eating M&Ms whilst staring me dead in the eyes. There was something almost erotic about the way he delicately nibbled them as if he was trying to be seductive. Then out nowhere, I started pelting him with grapes, they were hitting him fiercely and in his defensive state, he put the bowl down on the table.

Moving like a whippet, I slung the bowl into my arms, turned and ran at full speed. Clutching the bowl tightly to my chest, I swerved, heading to the beach. Noticing Tom was far behind, I sat down on the sand and started to eat the sweets. It was a couple of minutes when Tom emerged from the treeline. 

“What took you so long slowcoach?” I shouted over to him.

He jogged over to me and threw a blanket at me from nowhere. Sitting himself down next to me and extending his legs out he laughed. “You forgot your blanket idiot."

“Watch your tone, Hiddleston.” I scolded teasingly.

“Plus I had to extinguish the candles and turn off the fairy lights. I don’t think David would appreciate coming home to a burnt down forest.” We laughed.

“You're so sensible...” I teased, poking him in the ribs. 

He caught my hand then dropped it in mock disgust. “Have you eaten all those M&Ms?” He exclaimed.

“Haha, I’ve saved...1... 2, 3, 4...5. I saved you 5. I am so generous, am I not?”

Tom slammed the five into his mouth before I had a chance to even look back at them. Laughing at his satisfied face, we soon became engrossed in a conversation about food and the forest décor. It soon became extremely chilly and we both started shivering, but both of us tired and way too lazy for our own good, were too stubborn to move.

“This isn’t going to help your cold,” Tom said, frowning.

"Oh Tom, please it’s just the sniffles, it won’t kill me!”

I laughed but he looked serious. “No, but hypothermia might.”

I scoffed. "Tom it’s not like it’s snowing, I won’t die out here.” I raised my hands in exclamation. 

“Even then..." He murmured.

We both looked forward then I felt a sudden weight on my shoulders. My hand instinctively went to my shoulder and I was met with Tom's jacket. 

“No! Tom..” I started but he shook his head.

“I don’t want you to catch a chill.” He said sternly. 

“But what about you?” I asked, concerned. 

He laughed. “I’m in way more clothing than you! Besides I don’t really feel the cold.” 

I shrugged. “Well if you're giving up your jacket then I’m sure I can halve the blanket.” I laughed and shook out the blanket so it covered both of us. We huddled together, like little penguins sheltering from the elements. My heart started beating, it was almost electric, the heat between our bodies and the closeness of his body near mine... his smell, his jacket was drowning in his scent, it was something I just needed to be bottled. It was just so perfect. I would’ve saved that moment forever, just the two of us staring out across the shore, my head leaning on his shoulder, talking about everything from Maya to turnips. It was beautiful. But of course, both of us had to go and fall asleep.

I woke first, confused and bedraggled. I lifted my head slightly, feeling a crushing weight on top of me. Gasping, I realised the position I was in. I had been lying on my back, in Tom's jacket and Tom was basically laying on top of me, shielding me from the cold, blanket over the both of us. I steadied my breathing, not wanting to wake him. I wanted to savour this before he woke and moved. His head was leaning on my shoulder, his hair tickling just under my neck. The rest of his body was half pressing down into my stomach and partially on top of my left leg and the sand, our hips...

Well, they were angled pretty suggestively. I blushed furiously, the thought of his groin being so close... just a couple of layers of clothing were between our naked bodies... that thought set my imagination on a wild rampage, conjuring up thoughts of him doing unspeakable things to me.

Trying to distract myself, I focused on the not so appealing things about waking up on the beach. For one, my legs itched. A lot. The sand had done more than exfoliate my bare legs, I felt like sandpaper had been dragged down my body. And it felt like something had bitten all up one leg.

And my hair, well it felt awful. I needed a shower, I craved the house and its warmth, but then I wouldn't even trade the world to not lose this moment, waking up to Tom freaking Hiddleston splayed out on top of me, his heart pounding steadily on top of mine, in his jacket, on a beach in Malibu.

It was just a dream. But like all dreams, it had to come to an abrupt end. I felt Tom stir beneath me and I instantly pretended to be asleep. No way was he catching me awake whilst in this precarious situation. I felt his head raise and I think he stared at me for a couple of minutes. Then I felt him raise his body up slightly.

“Shit...” I heard him whisper under his breath. His hand went to my throat gently. I realised he was checking my pulse. How odd I thought to myself. I opened my eyes and saw him gazing down on me.

“Tom...” I croaked, pretending to just wake up.

“Jessica, thank god you're okay!” 

I looked at him confused. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

He looked down and pulled himself off me. I felt the cold hit me instantly. He pushed himself to his feet and offered me his hand. “I can’t believe we fell asleep on the beach of all places.”

He laughed. I noticed he’d changed conversation but I didn’t press him. Groggily, we both stumbled up to the house together. Collapsing on the sofa, I looked up at Tom.

“Do you want anything to eat?” He asked. 

I shook my head. “I really just need a shower and sleep. I feel really tired.” 

Tom nodded. “Please rest then, I hope your cold hasn’t got worse. I’ll make you a tea and get some paracetamol.”

I started protesting but he stared me down. “It’ll put my mind at rest, please don’t argue. I'll leave you be for the rest of the day if that’s okay? I need to get back in the gym and go for a run.”

“How you manage all this fitness stuff is beyond me,” I laughed. 

He joined in. “Actually I’ll see you at dinner, say six o'clock?” 

I smiled. “Who’s cooking?” I asked cheekily. 

He put his hands on his hips. “I said I’ll see you for dinner, not a travesty... which means I’m cooking.” 

I threw a pillow at him. “My cooking is excellent actually!”

He dodged it. “Oh yeah? Two words. Boiled tuna.” 

He cackled and left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I realise I haven't uploaded in ages, actually since before I started up school again this year. Here's the next chapter kids.

I decided to take a long bath instead of showering. It was a relaxing situation to end a day, reflecting on the night as I bathed in the warm water. I really didn’t want these two weeks to come to an end, it was a dreamlike, perfect situation. I decided that my hair didn’t feel clean enough, so I stepped in the shower and gave it a good rinse. As I was in the shower already, I made a quick job of shaving and put on a thick face mask to settle my skin, slipping into a dressing gown once I was finished. 

I decided to check my Facebook and logged into my account, placing my laptop on the bed and perching on the edge of the bed. I had taken a lot of pictures that I couldn’t wait to post, plus I really hadn’t spoken to anyone since getting here. Refreshing my browser, a wave of notifications popped up. Sighing, I peeled off my face mask and set about sorting through the notifications. My heart fluttered a little as I realised Tom had sent me a friend request. No biggie. I reassured myself and clicked confirm.

I also had a lovely message from Charlie, thanking me for the interview and asking how I was. Deciding she could be trusted I spilt everything to her, from the ordeal in the cellar, to the night on the beach. She was ecstatic, gushing with advice and trying to help me interpret Tom's behaviour, my face turning a light rosy shade thinking about it all again. She also promised me that she would do some digging on Tom, to try and see if he had a love interest. I was mid reply to Charlie and someone else popped up. I sat silently for a moment as I processed the situation. It was Adrian.

 

_Hey babe, heard you're in Malibu, living it up huh?_

I paused and we continued the conversation.

_What do you want Adrian?_

_Nothing! I just saw your photos and thought it would be nice to speak again!_

_Adrian, you called me a whore and said you never wanted to talk again. What makes you think I’d listen to anything you have to say?_

_Because you loved me once._

_Yes, I did. But you obviously didn’t love me enough._

_Can we at least talk it out? I don’t want to be on bad terms forever?_

I ignored him for a while. I was confused. Why was he texting me now,? Just as I had finally moved on, forgetting him and leaving him behind with my old life, he had returned. He had been horrible, he hurt me beyond repair. He was the one person I thought would be supportive of my breakthrough but he wasn’t, he did the opposite. I headed down to the kitchen for a drink to quench my sudden thirst.

Getting a cup of tea, I curled up on the sofa and turned on the TV. The music channel came on and I just let it play in the background. I started singing along to Taylor Swift after a while, humming along to the tune of her music. My phone suddenly buzzed and the screened flashed up. It was an unknown number. Warily, I accepted.

“Jessica?”

“Yes, who’s this?”

“Jessica, baby it’s me.”

“Adrian?”

“Yes babe, it’s really me.”

I didn't reply, slightly in shock.

“Babe? Jessica, you there?”

“Adrian, I can’t do this.”

“Please babe, let's just talk things out so I can explain.”

“You have a lot to explain.”

“Yes, I know.”

“Go on then. You have ten minutes.”

“Why? You busy?”

“No. I just don’t want to waste any more time over you.”

“Babe, don’t be like that!”

“Don’t call me babe. And I will be exactly how I want to be. You hurt me Adrian.”

“I know babe- uh Jess. We both said some things-“

“I SAID NOTHING ADRIAN.”

“Fine, I said some things.”

“You called me a whore...”

“I know... and I’m sorry.”

"I thought you would be proud of me Adrian. I thought you would be happy for me, for us.”

“I was.”

“Then why did you say those things?”

“I… I guess I was jealous. I wanted to be the one with the Hollywood offers, the big break. It hurt to see you succeed.”

“It hurt. To see me succeed?”

“I didn’t mean it like that babe… I mean, ever since I was younger I thought the life of an actor would be plain sailing you know? But at every audition, I was turned down. Every time I thought I had a break coming, it was snatched away. But you… they adored you. Every time you auditioned, you would get something from it and I guess… I guess I was jealous. But that’s all changed now babe. I’m not even an actor anymore.”

“Seriously? I thought you loved acting?”

“I did but I wasn’t making any money from it. So uh, yeah I’m in accounting now.”

“Wow, Adrian that’s huge news!”

“Yeah, it’s alright I suppose.”

We went silent for a while. I sort of understood Adrian. Of course, what he said and did was uncalled for and completely unforgivable but I decided I had to be the bigger person. He knew what he had done was wrong. And I knew I’d never take him back. We started talking about old times for a bit and I realised that this new Adrian was actually half-decent, as far as I could tell. I would never take him back of course, but it was nice to reminisce and catch up with someone more familiar. Adrian rattled on about meeting all our old college friends and then out of the blue he changed the conversation.

“We should meet up.”

“Huh?”

“When you come home. We should go out. Have a few drinks or whatever?”

“Adrian I don’t think that’s wise...”

“Aw come on, it’ll be a laugh! We don’t have to do anything.”

“Do anything?”

“Yeah like fuck, we don’t have to do that, we can just you know hang out, catch up, whatever?”

“Adrian…”

“Please, I miss you.”

“What?”

“I miss you, I really do.”

“Adrian…”

“Please babe. I know this is random but it’s been on my mind for ages…”

“Look Adrian stop. I missed you too, for months I cried over you, what you said. It took me ages to get over what you did and I never thought I’d be able to bring myself to speak to you again.”

“Jessica I know what I did was unforgivable but I loved you once. I... I think I still do.”

“Adrian...”

“I’ve been thinking about you for ages, please just promise me you’ll meet with me? For drinks at least?”

I paused. I leant into the phone and frowned.

“I loved you once Adrian.”

A smash made me jump.

“Everything okay babe?”

I looked around, realising the sound came from the kitchen.

“Yeah, uh, can I get back to you?”

“Sure, just let me know when your back in London, okay?”

“Okay, bye.”

“Bye babe.”

I threw my phone on the sofa and walked into the kitchen cautiously. I found Maya on her hands and knees, cleaning up a broken mug. Tea was all over the floor. I grabbed a towel and joined Maya on the floor. Her head whipped up and she looked at me fiercely.

“You.” she pointed at me, jabbing me in the chest. 

I stood up. “Me?” I asked her, confused.

She pointed at the mess on the floor then back up to me. 

“You,” she said again sharply. 

I raised my hands up. “No, this wasn’t me.” I shook my head in earnest. She huffed and started muttering to herself in Spanish. 

I heard the back door slide open and Tom sauntered in. 

“Hey,” I said cheerfully.

He looked at me coldly. “What’s going on?” He asked. 

“Oh, someone’s spilt tea and the mug smashed. Know anything about it?” I chuckled.

He walked past us. “No. I’ve had enough of broken things, I’m not clumsy anymore, so I know how to avoid… uh, messes.” He strode past me and Maya and headed up to his room. 

What he said stuck with me. What did he mean by it? It was quite odd and unlike him. The Tom I knew would’ve not wasted a second helping us, regardless of whether he’d made the mess or not. I had a sneaky suspicion he was behind the broken mug, but I couldn’t explain his odd behaviour. I hated it when this happened. I couldn’t ever understand what was going on in his head. I found he stressed out about the most unimaginable things, he went moody over things I couldn’t explain. He was, basically, exactly like me. And I couldn’t stand it.

Maya gasped and grabbed my hand. Looking down, I realised I had cut it quite deep on the broken mug by accident. Blood had covered Maya’s freshly washed floor and she quickly moved me away. She led me to the tap and let the ice-cold water hit it, causing it to hurt even more briefly. I tried yanking my arm away but Maya held it in place. She started looking at me intently with her big brown eyes. She smiled softly, her eyes showing all the wisdom of her age. She pointed to me then upwards at the ceiling. 

“You, Tom... together?” She asked suspiciously.

I didn’t understand. She repeated it twice until I got it. 

I shook my head furiously. “No... me and Tom. Are… we’re not a couple.”

She smiled. “Ahhh but you… love?” She asked with an earnest smile, her little head bobbing up and down. 

I looked down.

“Uh, no... no.” I could feel myself blushing.

The little old lady laughed under her breath. She could see straight through my blatant lie and we both knew it she laid her hand on my heart and looked up at me, a massive grin on her face. 

She started nodding. “Maya know.” She repeated several times. “Love… come to those who wait!” She expressed with enthusiasm.

I shook my head sadly. “I don’t think so, Maya. I think I’d be waiting around for forever before that happened.” 

Maya shrugged and turned back to my hand. After confirming it was clean she sat me on the stool. “Stitches,” she nodded firmly. 

I spluttered. “I need stitches?” I cried out. 

Maya tapped her nose. “Maya knows,” she said and started walking towards her bicycle that was positioned by the back door.

“Uh... should I see a doctor or something?” I asked worriedly. Maya cackled pointed at herself. 

“I... good doctor. Help you.” 

I looked at her in disbelief. “Wait you’re a doctor, and a cleaner? Maya, are you sure about this?”

Half an hour later and yes, she was pretty sure about it. She actually did a really good job, so good that I tried paying her, but she wouldn’t have any of it. She even made me a cup of tea and insisted I stay on the kitchen stool. I had a new-found respect for Maya, she was stern but compassionate. Before I could tell her “gracias”, Maya moved swiftly to the bottom of the stairs and started yelling in Spanish. Within seconds Tom had flurried down the stairs, striding into the kitchen where he grabbed my hand and pulled it up to look at.

He turned to Maya. “Gracias senora,” he said quietly, bowing his head slightly. 

Maya laughed and said something that I couldn’t understand in return. Tom's ears turned red so whatever it was embarrassed him. She looked at me and smiled warmly. She nodded, grabbed her bike and left the house. I chuckled at her quick departure. 

“She’s a woman of many talents,” I said cheerfully. 

Tom looked me dead in the eye. 

“You should’ve been more careful.” He said sternly.

“Well, you should have helped.” I snapped back. 

Tom stood up straight and dropped my hand. 

“I guess I’ll see you at dinner.” He said abruptly and sauntered up to his room. 

“Fuck him.” I murmerered under my breath. 

I just couldn’t deal with the cold air that so frequently happened. One day we would be the best of friends, then the next it was like he couldn’t stand me. Sighing, I slowly poured myself a glass of wine and took both the glass and the bottle to my room.

Half an hour later, I was jumping up and down on the bed, P!nk blasting loudly.

“SO, SO WHAT, IM STILL A ROCKSTAR! I GOT MY ROCK MOVES AND I DON’T NEED YOU!”

I was at that drunken stage where I no longer “gave a fuck", which was probably bad timing seeing as Adrian popped up on Messenger. Reading my slurred reply he immediately rung me up.

“Jessica?”

“Haha, you sound like Adrian.”

“Uh, that’s because I am Adrian. Have you been drinking dove?”

“I’m not a bird.”

“Too right, you're not darling. So, what are you up to?”

“Dancing.”

“You, dancing? In your underwear, I hope?”

“Adrian! You are a funny boy.”

“Yeah well, I’m glad you think so. I'll tell you what, I’m at work so I can’t talk for long. Shall we text?”

“Whatever darling..."

My attention snapped back to the music for a moment.

"Oh! I love this song…”

“Darling, shall we text like old times?”

“You mean when you’d send me sexts?”

“Exactly baby.”

The phone clicked off. My drunken ass flopped on to the bed and bit my lip. 

Was this a good idea? 

Probably not. 

But was my drunken, sex-deprived self going to do it?

Probably yes. 

Picking up my phone, I waited for Adrian to finish typing.

"So you naughty little girl, what would you do to me right now…. what would you like me to do to you baby?"

I giggled. This was so fun… I had loved sexting with Adrian but sadly for him, he could talk the talk but not walk the walk. He was a fantastic dirty talker but when it came down to sex itself, he wasn’t amazing. I continued laughing in my drunken stupor and clicked on his name. I began typing.

"Oh? I’m a naughty girl? But you were so mean to me…

I think I should punish you, baby. You're at work you say? Well, I would crawl over to you and slowly unzip your trousers under the desk. I would let my hand glide over the softness of your boxers, teasing you slowly. Then letting you struggle against my grip, I'd quickly straddle your body, kissing you teasingly. I would tie your hands to the arms of the chair so you could look but not touch… oh, baby, I’d have so much fun with your squirming body. I’d slowly pull my top over my head and raise my chest to your mouth so you could suck on it gently. In your passion, you gently bite down on my nipple, causing me to moan out a little. Turned on by my moan, you pull your hands free with great difficulty and push me off you, onto the desk and your hands grip my waist tightly. You kiss me passionately, one hand behind my head, the other slowly stroking the inside of my thigh. I moan as your fingers move closer to my pussy, your hand stroking over my silk panties. I bite my lip and you kiss me desperately, towering over me so my back arches up to meet you."

I blinked. He wanted to play this game, so I was going to beat him at it. I was surprised that I was able to even type the whole thing without mistakes. Waiting for his reply, I looked around the room, trying to straighten my head out. I suddenly whipped my head back around, something catching my eye.

“Shit…"

"no no no… fuck this can’t be happening!” I hissed, cursing myself. 

Above my rather erotic message was Tom's profile. He had messaged me just as I clicked on my top contact, assuming it was Aidan I had clicked not it, I was so very wrong. I scrolled up to read his message.

"Is that your music? Do you mind turning it down a little? Much appreciated – Tom."

I quickly grabbed my phone, “Fuck fuck fuck.” I whispered, furiously typing away.

"Omg Tom, please don’t read that! I’m so sorry!"

I clicked send but it was too late. He had seen the message. Throwing my phone on my bed, I buried my head into my pillow. 

“No…no...no...” I shrieked. I couldn’t believe myself.

He was my colleague, a god damn sexy one, but still. I had to keep things strictly professional. What was he going to think of me? I buried myself under the covers and stared at my phone waiting for a reply. It was actually a couple of minutes before my phone buzzed. I was shaking, I couldn’t face whatever he’d replied. Leaving it a couple of minutes I shakily reached out for the phone.

"I’m sure the intended recipient is dying for your reply. It’s certainly… explicit. - Tom"

I gasped. He didn’t approve at all. I felt so embarrassed, ashamed that this side of me had been exposed.

"I’m so sorry Tom, I can’t apologise enough. I was drinking and I got caught up in a sexting chain and I clicked the wrong person. I’m so sorry."

He replied almost instantly. "It’s no trouble, I was slightly taken aback but it was… interesting."

I sighed, he wasn’t as mad as I thought. Then a second buzz sounded from my phone.

"Wait, you're drinking? – Tom"

I laughed.

"Um... would you believe me if I said no?"

"Nope. No, I wouldn’t. May I ask why? It’s pretty early?"

"I had some things on my mind… it was just a way to chill out. That’s what we women do Hiddleston."

Aidan popped up asking me to reply. I ignored him, waiting for Tom's text. With a buzz, I grabbed my phone.

"As long as your not mixing it with the antibiotics Maya gave you."

 "Tom I’m not stupid."

"I know. Just checking."

"Uh, thanks I guess. Again I’m sorry you got caught up in it."

"I have to admit, it has given me an idea."

I paused.

"Um, okay?"

"Our characters obviously exchange several explicit words, perhaps we’d be more comfortable with each other if we did a text exchange like that? Although strictly only professionally, it may be a fun way to explore our characters more... intimate sides – Tom"

I almost dropped my phone. Tom... Tom freaking god of all things sexy Hiddleston... wanted to sext. I started laughing uncontrollably. I could already barely face him without blushing and I don’t think I’d be able to stop myself if he carried through with his request. Then my brow furrowed. He said “strictly professional.” Damn. It probably meant he definitely had someone back at home. Slightly disappointed, my slightly tipsy self decided that I might as well agree. What would I lose? Except for your self-dignity and the ability to control yourself, my mind echoed.

"Ooh, good idea. Yes, that’s definitely a good way of exploring each other’s characters. Do you want to do the whole exchange in character?"

"Yes, please. Shall I set the scene?"

Heart racing, I quickly told Aidan that I had to go. As I was just about to reply “yes” Tom had started anyway.

"You wake on a large king-size bed. Baffled, you lift your body up and look around. Startled, you realise you're in a bright white, pristine, silent warehouse. Pulling the quilt around you, you shout out. 

“Hello?” You ask, trembling. 

There is no reply."

He stopped so I figured he wanted me to take over. I quickly replied.

"Suddenly, I hear the slow heavy footsteps of a man, walking towards me. Looking across, I squint and realise it’s you. Rushing to my feet, I stand on the bed and brace myself for what is to come. 

“Where am I?” I hiss vehemently. 

You quietly laugh sinisterly, sending a chill down my spine. Ignoring me, you continue walking forward. Now in attack mode, I jump down off the bed and stand with my feet firmly planted on the ground."

He started typing immediately. A couple of seconds later-

"“Sit back down.” I command sharply. 

Ignoring me, you cross your arms, as I come to a stop. Raising an eyebrow I tut. 

“Obeying me, will make your time here much more pleasant dear,” I say sharply. 

You continue to stand there. I roll my eyes. 

“I did warn you,” I say flatly. 

With that, I pull a gun from my back pocket and shoot you in the leg. Standing there amused, I watch you cry out in pain and fall back on to the bed, clutching your foot. Seeing you cry makes me laugh even more. 

“What are these… tears? So much for the agency's strongest spy.” 

I spit."

My brain was whirring. I had so many ideas and tried getting them down as quick as I could.

"The pain is incredible. I’d been shot before but nothing has hurt as intently as this. Through my tears, I looked up into your face with anger. 

“What. Did. You shoot me with?” I said through gritted teeth. You chuckle. 

“Clever little spy aren’t you?” You leer. You pull a bullet out of your pocket and throw it onto the bed next to me. As I start inspecting it you start explaining.

"It’s not a normal bullet, pet. It’s coated in a pain increasing compound, stimulates the nerves, makes the burning pain just that little more painful.” 

On cue, another wave of pain courses up my leg and I fall on my back, unable to move. I hear your laughter as my vision starts to blur. 

“Oh and I forgot to mention it temporarily paralyses its victim. A clever little piece of tech, isn’t it?” 

I hear your voice coming closer. “Stay away from me!” I shriek."

It took him ten minutes before another reply popped up.

"I laugh at your helpless, trembling body. As I approach the bed, your eyes look up at me in disgust. I crouch next to your head and slowly brush the hair from your ear and whisper into it. 

“Such anger in your eyes. It’s beautiful.” 

My finger traces my hairline and you can’t wriggle away. 

“Get. Off. Me.” You snarl. 

I stand straighter. “It’s funny Clara. You're at my complete mercy and yet no fear is in your eyes. Just anger. Pure anger. It’s sort of admirable. Perfect even.” 

You roll your eyes. “What the hell are you on about?” You ask. 

"It’s a shame I’ll break you.” I hiss. 

Quirking an eyebrow, I place my hand on your abdomen and stare at you with disgust. I can see the fire screaming through your eyes, the hate for me and it fuels me even more. I trace my finger to the bottom of your vest top and slowly pull it up, revealing your lower abdomen. 

“Don’t you dare.” You warn. 

“I won’t exploit you, dearie. I’m just admiring my new prize.” I smirk. 

“I’m not your prize,” You spit with hate. 

Fed up with your loathing remarks, I snap and bring my hand down sharply on your abdomen. With a smack, you cry out. I put my face to yours and stare you in the eyes. 

“You, are my prize pet. And I will do what I want when I want. You will come to love me and I’ll show you just how you’ll be repaid.”"

I paused. Was he setting up the sex scene? Did he want me to continue? I could imagine him laying on his bed, his beautiful eyes staring into his laptop screen. 

“Fuck it,” I say aloud and start typing my risky reply.

"With that you bring your jaw on mine and start kissing me intently. I try fighting you off but I can’t move my limbs. I cry out but it’s no use, my cries are lost in your mouth. Every fibre of my body wants you dead, yet I could feel my primal side screaming with lust. A heat was rising through my abdomen, soothing where you’d slapped me. I snapped out of it, I couldn’t think these things. You killed my foster mother for Christ's sake! I decided to let you continue, each second of the kiss giving me more reasons to kill you. After what feels like a year, you pull away. You laugh and look into my eyes. 

“Enjoy that dearie?” 

I snarl and you chuckle. 

“I thought not. But perhaps. Perhaps there’s another way I can… please you.” With that your hands slowly trail down my body, lingering over my breasts. 

“For a man who has killed, your hands are surprisingly soft.” I chuckled sarcastically. 

You pulled back up and looked into my eyes. “That, my dear is because the only dirty work I do, are beautiful pets like you.” He chuckled and started kissing down my navel. A slight breath escapes my mouth as I curse myself for slightly feeling turned on. I couldn’t stop my body’s reaction to you and I hated it. "

Breathing out, I pressed send. I decided I hated this game. It was turning me on way too much and I knew I wouldn’t be able to face Tom if it continued. I could imagine his deep eyes scanning each sentence, his brain processing every sentence, his fingers slowly caressing the keys of his laptop. I had to stop thinking about him but he was just so infectious. I put my laptop on the floor and sat with my head against the ceiling, facing upwards. I really couldn’t do this anymore. I was falling in love with him and couldn’t do anything about it.

“Damn you and your stupid emotions,” I said to myself.


End file.
